Suicide Squad 2
by gaybaconprincess
Summary: Just an idea I wanted to try out for fun. I had the idea for a Teen Titans - Suicide Squad AU a while back, but only now got the courage to write because I saw someone else do something similar. [WykkydFlash, JerX] [Photo by Ramvur on Tumblr]
1. A Prison Shaped Petri Dish

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. This is just an idea I wanted to try out that seemed fun. This mainly sparked from my constant comparison of Jericho and Harley Quinn. I thought about this AU a while back, but never had the courage to write anything because I thought it was stupid at first. Someone else wrote something similar however, and I decided to go for it. I want to give a lot of credit to both XxPhoenix FlightxX and HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus for helping me figure out the casting! Please note that all portrayals of The Suicide Squad go along with the movie, not the comics.]

Amanda Waller marched her way through the looming facility, her heels click clacking away like slowly approaching gunshots to every prisoner. She looked out upon the wasting away facility, and she saw nothing but wasted potential. Chaotic energy in need of purpose, direction. And, above all, she saw tools. She saw pawns and knights and bishops in her sick, twisted game of puppeteer chess.

It was only a few days ago that she'd finally, after years of fighting and pulling strings, got permission to officially release her Task Force X - her Suicide Squad. Every person in this prison dump had no choice but to follow her direct orders, and she'd never felt so powerful. As she walked around the dirtied hallways, she recounted all the information she knew on each prisoner she met with.

First was her personal favorite of all the prisoners, the infamous, the fearless, the deadset Jericho. At first he was Jericho, and then Jester once he became The Joker's tool. He was essentially the new and improved Harley Quinn, now equipped with even more ferocity than the first crazed lunatic.

Amanda slowly creaked open the cement door that was standing in between over twenty officers, her, and the far from sane child on the other side of the door. She entered quietly, listening to the mumbling that came from the miniscule boy inside his animal-like cage.

"-shh! If you don't shut up they might hear you, you idiot!...Well, what if I don't want to kill another officer today?...You do make a fair point. Maybe if I just killed myself instead…" the blonde child whispered and mumbled as he dazedly looked towards a figure that wasn't there - the ever so present voices he always raved about to the guards. The blonde suddenly winced as he ducked his head and covered his ears with his hands like someone was screaming in his ear.

"Okay, okay! No suicide for today, sheesh. There's no need to shout at me!" Joseph yelled right back at the invisible person.

Suddenly the boy noticed Amanda looking at him in a concerned way. Slowly, he crawled over to where the bars of his cage were, wrapping his fingers around the cold, metallic bars and sticking his lip out almost like he were pouting.

"Did you come to bring me dinner?" The boy asked as he tilted his head curiously.

"No, I'm afraid not." Chuckled Amanda at his behavior.

"Then go away!" Huffed the boy as he crossed his arms and turned around, walking over to his terribly kept makeshift bed and falling face first onto it and mumbling into his pillow childishly. He was definitely one of the strangest ones.

The small boy was originally Joseph Wilson, the son of a mercenary who convinced himself that the only way to prove he wasn't evil was to become a superhero. Amanda had to admit, he was considerably powerful as Jericho. He was a kind spirit, and he often showed up to local prisons and even Arkham Asylum simply to visit with the patients who had no reason left to live. But that all changed when the boy was completely transformed by The Joker himself. No one knows all the details, just that when The Joker was through with Joseph, he wasn't Joseph anymore. He was more like the new and improved Harley Quinn. Now with even more crazy and even less fear. He didn't care for his safety, he didn't care about how much it hurt, so he was by far the most dangerous to fight. Eventually, he was whisked away from his Stockholm like fatherly relationship with Joker by Red-X of all people. What started out as pity, soon became love. Joseph would die for Red-X if only he asked, and Red-X would do the same. Such as tragic story, to go along with such a tragic little boy.

Amanda herself had been witness to the two crime lords before, and it went without saying that the two were a modern day Shakespeare.

Amanda didn't care what his records said. Despite the boy being technically 19, Joseph looked and acted the part of a 16 year old, and so that's what he was in her book.

* * *

Meanwhile in another sector of the facility, Wallace Rudolph West was more or less harassing the next member of the Task Force.

He was large but quiet, and he had a very sad aura surrounding him in all of his class-A prison filth. Waller had told him his name was Mammoth, and Wally once remembered him well. He was a typical superpowered teenager, but then he lost his sister to a police firing. After that, he went on a rampage, killed more people than he could count on two hands. According to urban legend, he even ate a few.

Slowly, like he was sizing him up, Mammoth made his way to the edge of the bars.

"...How much do you wanna get back out there?" Wally said with an unreadable expression.

* * *

Amanda managed to click-clack her way through the facility to her next victim, her more or less hostage - Kid Flash - right beside her.

"Good morning Sunshine. You wanna do some explaining?" Waller said menacingly as she peered into the small window of the furnace looking cell to stare at the very sad looking boy inside. She held up a screen which showed the one and only Hot Spot standing in the middle of a riot. After a few seconds of some guys pushing him down and kicking him in the stomach, he incinerated the entire prison yard. Nothing was left around him but ash.

Hot Spot was once Isaiah Crockett, given the gift of fire. Of all the people in this prison, Amanda respected him the most. He too was once a hero, but an explosive encounter turned him otherwise. He turned himself in after a fire that killed his family, started by 'accident' according to him.

"Listen, that's not me." Isaiah said sadly as he held his knees to his chest in defense.

"That's not you?" Amanda repeated with a stern face that told of years of anger.

"No, no that guy's dead Miss Waller. He died a long time ago." Isaiah said with a pained expression on his face.

"Listen here punk. You've got an actual chance at walking the streets again. At breathing fresh air, talking to people that aren't out to kill you every step you make." Waller said with the same expression.

"You aren't the first and you're not the last, Amanda. I'm a man, I'm not a weapon. And I promise to you and myself that I'll die in peace before I ever raise my fist again." Finished the melancholic boy before he lit up a flame that was too bright for Waller to keep looking in through the window.

* * *

"And this right here, this is why you don't ever leave a middle aged woman in charge of an entire prison establishment, gentlemen." Came the oh so arrogant voice of none other than Grant Wilson, who was holding up a gun to the head guard of security.

"Grant, I promise you that if you drop that man you will never see the light of day again. You have a real shot at getting out of here, seeing your mom again. We just wanna see what you can do. So you can shoot that idiot and rot in this prison, or you can turn around and shoot the dummies instead." Waller said dangerously as Grant's hand shook the gun with anticipation.

Grant licked his lips once before he rolled his eyes and groaned, turning toward the practice dummies laid out ahead of him. Soon enough, almost all of the dummies had searing holes right in the middle of the head. Grant himself was having the time of his life, a huge, menacing smirk on his features as he picked through the weapons before him like he was in a candy store.

Grant Wilson. He was one of the people here who never really was anything but what he was now. A criminal, a mercenary - a younger, faster, stronger Deathstroke. Except this Deathstroke had attitude, arrogance, and hair.

"A'ight. You see what I can do. Now what exactly are you planning on doing with it?" The blonde boy asked the smaller woman he'd turned to.

"That is none of your concern for the time being. While you're waiting on our plans, maybe you can find some way to patch up that attitude of yours. Where you're going it's going to get you killed." Amanda answered with an impending tone. She nodded over to the security guards behind the boy.

"Take him away." She said gravely.

* * *

"What is wrong with you? Have you completely lost your mind? These are - these are criminals! I could gather up some real heroes for you, if you'd just let me!" Wally yelled as threw down the police reports on every member they'd gathered at Waller's desk.

"Might I remind you, Mr. West, of your recent relationship status? Mr. Elliot Knight is far from a heroic figure, and you know that. So-" Waller said, getting right into Wally's face.

"You will do exactly as I ask, no questions, or your little lovebird will end up somewhere twice as bad as this joint. Understand?" Waller said menacingly as Wally was given no choice but to numbly nod at the thought.

Now, all she had to do was wait for another metahuman disaster to strike.

[I need to work on my transitions. I hope this wasn't too terrible to read through. Please Read and Review, thank you!]


	2. Love's A Drug

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. I tried really hard to make my own kind of Red-X in this chapter. I feel like he'd be less in the front lines of things. He'd send in men and kind of be like the puppeteer of mass thievings I think.]

Very, very far away - all the way in Gotham City - a lonely crime lord was falling into what looked like a fit of depression.

Red-X was the top boss of Gotham City. After the Joker finally got so old and worn out that nobody except the older heroes feared him, Red-X easily fit into his slot. But where the Joker was more of a 1920s cartoon villain, Red-X was the most feared mob boss in all of Gotham. He was known for having eyes and ears everywhere, and for being what most would call 'gangster' when it came to his anger.

He wasn't very physical with people, and chose instead to pull strings on hundreds and hundreds of people at a time. If he ever did show up to your doorstep, you might as well have just fell to your knees and prayed.

Red-X didn't get angry. If you pissed him off he would smile, he would continue the conversation for a few more minutes, and then he would shoot you in the head.

Red-X was also very well known for his soft spot. Because of how long Jason Todd had spent being pushed around and told what to do his whole life, he was not easily swayed on anything. Jericho was another story. With only a few soft words and the gentle touch of his fingers Red-X easily became putty in the smaller blonde's hands.

Honestly, Jericho had become like a drug to Red-X. When he first met the delicate boy, it was like the first hit of an addiction. It was simple, easy to look over, easy to forget - and then he coincidentally kept crawling back. The more Jericho slowly opened up to Jason, the more Jason found that he couldn't live without the boy. The more Jason loved him, the more Jason needed him to be next to his side at all times. It didn't matter how bone tired or how sad Jason was, the minute Jericho leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Jason's cheek he was renewed with an electric sense of purpose and meaning.

Jericho felt quite the same for the other boy as well. Red-X opened up a side of Jericho that most assumed was lost to electroshock and maniac laughing. Jericho felt that Red-X was the only person he could ever truly trust and love, and so he saved little moments of soft touches and kind words just for the master thief.

Red-X's more or less addiction was the reason he was moaning in agony like a sick cat on the floor. He was laid on his back, surrounded by assorted weapons that were Jericho's favorite to use like some ritualistic pentagram as he twirled a pistol around aimlessly.

Jason was lost without his other half. He felt like his very soul were trying to rip itself from its body. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't think about anything other than the fact that his babydoll was thrown away in some hidden cage, some place that Jason couldn't find. The only thing that could make him feel any better as of late was closing his eyes and picturing his favorite moments with his jailbird.

Every night, Red-X would usually stay up as late as three in the morning, being kept up by people who needed to be threatened and diamond exchanges that needed to be targeted. He would surround himself with papers and easily become swept up and overwhelmed by everything. At around eleven, Jericho would sneak into the cluttered room Jason locked himself in. He'd have a lazy, warm smile on his face that silently told Jason it was time for bed. Jason would always initially ignore him, convinced that sleep was for the dead. Jericho would glide over to where Jason sat in his chair, wearing one of Jason's much too large shirts that hung over his shoulders. He would hold out Jason's favorite drink, which Jericho had memorized, and Jericho would crawl into Jason's lap where he fit perfectly. He'd bury his face in the crook of the criminal's neck, humming softly as he dragged his fingers up and down Jason's arm. Eventually, Jason would end up falling asleep in the chair, practically curling around Jericho.

Red-X woke himself from his vision, taking a bottle of whiskey that he had at his side and yelling angrily as he threw it at the wall, the bits and pieces falling everywhere.

Whoever took Jericho would pay dearly.

Red-X was suddenly awoken from his daze where he was glaring angrily at the floor by the sound of the door opening airily. He immediately glared darkly at whoever disturbed him, pointing his pistol at the man at his door.

His ever present friend and right hand man Johnny Rancid calmly walked into the room and sat down on the steps, completely unaffected by Red-X's pointed pistol. He slowly lowered the pistol, watching as Johnny actually avoided his dark gaze.

"...Where is he?" Red-X growled more than asked as Johnny ran a hand through his thick hair.

"This is complex, Red. This isn't just about you and him anymore. Everybody's disappearing. I haven't seen Punk Rocket in months, X. There's this new law going around - where if you're a bad guy they stamp 'terrorist' on your jacket, and they sent you to this dead ass swamp in Louisiana." Johnny said calmly, trying his hardest to make his voice cut through the fog that was his friend's own hostility.

"Belle Reve. That's where he is." Johnny finished as he watched Red-X turn his head like he was decided how many slices it would take to watch the life run out of the head of security's eyes.

"So, what are we doing?" Johnny asked.

"Bring the car out." Red-X said with his eyes closed in frustration as he swayed back and forth almost drunkenly.

"We're going for a drive." He finished as he laid on his back once more, staring up at the ceiling with a manic look in his crystal eyes.

He started breathing heavily as he imagined Jericho in his arms once again, before he starting twisted a knife from the circle in his fingers meticulously.

* * *

Just a few hours and one or two strings that were tightened, and the head of security himself was found sitting in an uncomfortable chair in a club in Gotham. He was obviously sweating nervously, and he kept fidgeting.

"Come on man, what is this? Lemme go!" He shouted to one of the many men that were staring down at him ominously.

Suddenly, the man heard an almost growling sound coming from behind him. Like clockwork, the infamous Red-X stood in front of him with a machine gun at his side and a jewel studded cane in the other.

"Hello hello, Oh Mr. Important. Listen here, we're going to make a deal." Jason said dangerously as he circled he man like a predator.

"You're going to be my friend." He whispered as he started boredly fiddling with the trigger of his gun.

[I just,,,really, really love protective Jason. A lot. Read and Review please!]


	3. Incubus

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. This chapter's short, mainly focusing on Kid Flash.]

Miles and miles away, a more than worried Kid Flash looked out onto the lightning lit sky outside of his and Kyd Wykkyd's hotel room.

This was Wally's fault. At least from Wally's point of view it was. Elliot didn't deserve any of what was going on.

Wally was - you guessed it - Kid Flash. Wally was a hero, who saved people, a person who others looked up to. At least he thought he was.

From what Elliot had told Wally, Elliot had quit being Kyd Wykkyd a while ago and opted instead to pursue his dreams of being a photographer. Unfortunately, he wandered into the wrong cave and unleashed an entity more powerful than god himself. This entity called herself 'The Enchantress' and possessed Elliot's body. Amanda called for Kid Flash, the most understanding of heroes to watch over the witch boy. Almost immediately, Elliot, while in his Enchantress state, recognized Kid Flash as a formidable enemy. The Enchantress found a way to take away his speed. Now, if Flash didn't pull through he'd be just another kid in the streets of Central City.

What Amanda had counted on, and Kid Flash didn't even realize, was that Wally fell hopelessly in love with the dark boy now sleeping in his bed.

If Kid Flash didn't follow all of Amanda Waller's direct orders as holy writ, he'd be forced to watch as Elliot is mutilated and experimented on like an animal.

Wally was suddenly ripped from his thoughts as the entire room began to shake with a dark presence and he scrambled to grab a hold of the gun on his bedside.

Where there was once a peaceful, shy photographer now knelt The Enchantress as if she were an animal. Wally still didn't know whether to call Elliot's Enchantress state she or he. While the spirit possessing Elliot was very much a she, Elliot's body stayed a male. When in this state he wore next to no clothing, what he did wear looked fitting for an extremely muddy Saturday night dancer.

The Enchantress bore into Wally's soul with the same eyes that Wally had fallen in love with, and he wanted to reach over and claw out the demonic presence residing in Elliot so badly. This wasn't Elliot. Slowly, Wally lifted his phone up to his ear, but never made it. Instead, The Enchantress blew a kiss at him with the same devilish wink Elliot normally used and the scenery around Wally changed.

Wally spun around to see Elliot in a coma, strapped to a table with tubes and IVs sticking up and down his arms in an ugly way. Wally could hear his struggled and heavy breaths, and he watched as every time Elliot's body flinched to move away from the doctors they stabbed him painfully with another needle.

"Elliot?" Wally said in a raspy voice as he numbly let go of the gun.

"Elliot?...Ellie?" Wally repeated as he slowly knelt down to Elliot's comatose body. Wally held Elliot's face in his arms, and he started crying.

"Ellie…!" Wally sobbed before he was suddenly thrown back into reality, where fresh tears still pricked his eyes.

"Okay! Okay." Wally said in a wavering voice as he dropped the phone in his hands and lowered the gun.

And then suddenly, the evil creature was gone.

Amanda Waller slept soundly, unworried about anything with all of the cards playing in her favor. That is, until she was suddenly awoken by a voice that echoed in her head, along with every single head of power in the world.

"You worship machines, so I will build a machine to destroy you all." It whispered angrily.

Suddenly, Elliot was back to being Elliot and was now sitting up in one of Wally's hoodies on their bed, crying pitifully.

"Elliot? Elliot, Oh god, you're safe." Wally whispered as he wrapped his boyfriend in a hug and kissed his forehead over and over again, letting him cry into his chest.

"Please. Please if you have to choose between her or me, stop her. Promise me. Promise me!" Elliot yelled, only getting a very numb mouthing of 'I...can't…' from Wally.

Amanda bolted from her previous position to find that The Enchantress' 'brother' was missing, and then scrambled for the TV remote.

On the news, Midway City was being completely demolished and evacuated by because of the work of Incubus, the Enchantress' brother, and Amanda had a feeling she knew who to blame it on.

Before she could even think to call her oh so trusted Kid Flash to curse the poor boy out, a phone rang for her and for Belle Reve Prison.

"We're going live with Task Force X. Pull 'em." Came one of the many voices of the Pentagon.

[Very short. Read and review!]


	4. Team Up

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. This one's a little longer.]

Crazed, giggly laughter filled up the dirty, empty hallway of the Belle Reve Prison facility. It sounded almost like gasping more than laughing, and was more than a little unsettling to the many doctors standing in wait for Jericho.

The girlish blonde boy was being wheelchaired toward the doctors, who were just as afraid of Jericho as Jericho was unsettled about the many needles.

"What...What is that? What is that?! W-Who are you?" Jericho demanded in a very dazed state as doctors surrounded him holding up strange cases.

"Who are you? I don't know who you are! Hey - Hey, I'm talking to you! I'm talking to-" Jericho rambled faster and faster until he cried out in pain and stretched his limbs out as he clawed at the wheelchair he was strapped to. He numbly heard something about an injection before he was wheeled away, still screaming and cussing at the doctor that injected him.

Getting wheeled in right behind him was Grant, who managed to look calm and at the same time wince at his little brother's shout of pain.

"Anybody who touches me is dead - going on my hit list. Anybody who touches me is dead-" Grant repeated like a mantra before he too cried out in pain.

"Lady...Geez. Ugh - you better hope I don't figure out your name shithead." Grant said in a dazed before he too was wheeled away while still in pain. Grant heard a lot of complaining before he heard the sound of another injection and Mammoth growling wildly as he followed the two in straps.

"Whee!" He suddenly heard his brother giggle as if he were on painkillers. They probably were, Grant hoped they were at least.

"Hey, ah, someone sent in a gift for you before you get transferred." Said the head of security as he handed Jericho a small black and red phone.

"It's from a Mr. Jay. You gonna tell him I took care of you? You are right?" The man said nervously as Jericho's whole face changed into one of insanity. His grin was wide and crazy and his eyes were mapping out where the blood would stain on the man's face.

"You're so screwed." The boy sang as he giggled madly afterwards.

"What - What do you mean by that? Joey! Jericho!" The man called after the manic blonde as he was wheeled away from the man.

When Kid Flash finally made it to the center where he was supposed to pick up the Suicide Squad, he was more than a little unnerved.

There stood a Hot Spot, a Mammoth, and a Grant Wilson. But the one thing that stood out the most, was the small blonde boy who was laughing wildly with unconscious men around him and nearly the entire yard backing up from him with their guns held.

"What is going on? C'mon, toughen up! He's five foot one, you're all trained soldiers with loaded weapons!" Wally yelled at the men who were cowering in fear from the lithe child.

"Boo!" Jericho suddenly said as he jumped towards them, not really moving but laughing even more as nearly every man there - including Wally - jumped back in fear. Jericho slightly noticed a body bag being unloaded off of an aircraft, but was having much too much fun to care as Grant and Wally sized each other up.

"Huh? What's that? I should kill everyone and escape?" Jericho said as the once tough looking men seemed even more unsettled.

"Sorry - the voices...I'm kidding!" Jericho said jokingly as he giggled at his own joke.

"That's not what they really said." Jericho said in all seriousness, to no amusement at all of the men.

"What do we got here? Twelve pounds of English shit in a ten pound bag." Wally said as he approached the body bag that was now struggling and yelling random curses. One of the men finally cut open the bag, with none other than Punk Rocket wildly struggling about before he stood up and sucker punched the man that freed him hard enough to knock him out.

"Hey, hey hey, what's going on here?" Punk Rocket said as he was held back by three more men.

"Man, shut up. You were caught robbing a diamond exchange." Wally said menacingly.

"I was not!" the brit said in defense.

"Welcome to the party Captain Kangaroo." Wally said mockingly as he dragged the white haired criminal over to the rest of the group.

Jericho laughed and pointed like a child as Punk was more or less dumped on the ground next to him, Punk gracefully standing up and flipping him off.

"Listen up. In your necks - that injection you got - it's a nanite explosive. If you disobey me, you die. If you try to escape, you die. If you otherwise irritate or vex me-" Wally explained now looking pointedly at Jericho as he said 'irritate'.

"You die." He finished darkly as Jericho stuck his tongue out at the red head to Grant's amusement.

"Here's the deal. You're going somewhere very bad, to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens, you're my problem. Congrats." Wally said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Here's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight." Wally said as he waved his hand in the direction of multiple boxes being thrown about on the ground. Punk winced just slightly at a few valuables that probably weren't so valuable anymore.

Grant was one of the first ones to start trying on his old stuff. First it was one of his favorite guns, which he coincidentally accidentally let go off in the direction of the ground right next to Jericho's feet.

The blonde boy slowly turned around with a playful glare as he cocked the pistol in his hand that was colored just like Red-X's - silently daring Grant.

Mammoth didn't take long getting ready, turning to stare at Punk strangely as he picked up a pink unicorn out of his box and hid it in his jacket. Punk quickly made a 'shh' motion with his hands as Mammoth began to question who the real weirdos were in the area.

Jericho slowly picked up a gold choker that had the words 'puddin' plastered on its front, pouting sadly as he lifted it to his lips and gave it a kiss. And before long, Jericho was back to his normal self and had everybody in the center staring at him wildly as usual. It was revealed he had well over a few tattooes, with the fishnet he was wearing and the shorts that were much too short to be okay. It was also revealed when he bent over to grab his very iconic baseball bat that he'd had a tattoo on his lower back right before it hit the hem of his short's that said 'TODD' in big, bolded letters.

"What?" he asked innocently as he finally noticed everyone staring at him.

"Won't fit anymore? Too much junk in the trunk?" Jericho teased as Grant looked solemnly down at his old Ravager mask.

"No, no. Anytime I put this on, somebody dies. I like putting it on." Grant said gravely.

"Good. Something tells me a whole lot of people are about to die~." Jericho said in a sing song voice with a crazed smile as he twirled around his decorated bat.

"Yeah, and it's us. We'll be led to our deaths." Hot Spot said darkly as he tried his very best to ignore Jericho who was now making faces at him and copying him as a joke.

"Behold the voice of God." Wally said suddenly as he approached the group with a screen that had Amanda Waller's face on it.

"For those of you who don't know me officially, my name is Amanda Waller. There's an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, rescue EVHTV1, and get them to safety." Waller demanded angrily.

"Sorry, sorry - uh, for those of use that don't speak good-guy, who's HTV1?" asked Grant with a smart attitude.

"The only person that matters. The one person in the city that you can't kill. Complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. If anything happens to Kid Flash, I'll kill every single one of you. Remember: I'm watching. I'm always watching." Amanda said ominously as Flash put away the screen.

"There's your pep talk." Kid Flash said with a smirk.

"Well I mean - compared to your shit, she killed it. So what - are we like some kind of Suicide Squad?" Grant said with his ever present attitude.

"I'll notify your next of kin." Wally said as he shoved his way past the blonde.

Once the whole team was finally on the helicopter, Kid Flash introduced another member to their little gang. A young girl with silky white hair, a deadly looking sword, and a menacing glare stepped onto the ship after Wally.

"Oh no…"Grant groaned in frustration and dread as he practically sunk into his seat.

"I think I know her!" Jericho gasped as he hit Grant in the arm to get his attention. Grant was used to this. Ever since the incident Joey didn't remember much. He didn't even know Grant and he were related. So it figured he'd just barely remember the girl standing in front of them.

"This is Ravager, she's got my back. She can cut every single one of you in half with one sword stroke." Kid Flash introduced as Grant huffed up.

"What? How come she's Ravager? That's me! I was the first one!" Grant whined as he glared at his now smirking sister.

"Grant, you are sitting strapped to a helicopter next to the most deadly criminals in the world and on your way to a suicide mission. Rose over here is faster, stronger, and way smarter than you. She gets the mantle." Kid Flash yelled over the sound of the helicopter as Rose chuckled and patted her brother's head.

"I think you'd make a cool Ravager." Said Jericho comfortingly as he patted Grant's shoulder.

"Jericho, nice to meet ya!" Jericho said as he held out his hand in the air for Ravager to take.

"Love your perfume, what is that, the scent of death?" Jericho giggled as Rose tried her very hardest not to decapitate both of her brothers.

"She seems nice." Jericho whispered over to Grant who scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Jericho's phone went off, revealing a message that ominously said 'I'm coming for you'. He smirked wide as he made a 'shh' symbol at Grant.

[Read and review please!]


	5. Plans

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. This is also very short, and I only included it so I didn't skip through a quarter of the movie.]

"Alright, I'm gonna kill him. I know I promised I was gonna be good, but I'm gonna kill him Joe." Grant muttered toward Jericho as they continued their path through the wrecked landscape of Midway City.

"Well you better make it quick cause he's gonna kill all of us one by one otherwise. I've already sized up the rest of these suckers." Jericho said nonchalantly. At Grant's curious look he continued.

"I ain't gonna kill Hot Spot. Izzy's my friend. My quiet, insecure, pyrokinetic friend. I'm too little to take on Mammoth or Rocket. Ain't no way I'm touching sword lady over there, so yeah, I'm totally up for bashing in the speedster's head." Jericho said menacingly as he glared at each person he talked about.

"I'm gonna drop him and knock out Rose, then I'll shoot up about 5 to 87 of these Seals, after that I'm gonna need some help, you down?" Grant said as he fiddled with his arsenal.

"Always. What about the shit in our necks?" Jericho said angrily as he rubbed the still sore spot.

"Your friend's gonna help us out with that, right?" Grant said suspiciously as Jericho now came to a complete stop.

"You're my friend too." Jericho said as he punched Grant in the shoulder playfully.

"Stay evil. Spread the word." Grant commanded as he fell back to where he was before.

"So!" Jericho said loudly as he poked Punk Rocket's shoulder.

"I'm thinking maybe if we move together we can kill all these baboons and go our separate ways. Yeah?" Jericho muttered under his breath with a smile.

"Sounds good." Punk Rocket said back with a smirk before he started approaching Hot Spot.

"Psst. Oi. Oi!" Punk whispered with a weird look in his eye.

"We need your help man. When the time's right, you hit Flash with a fireball, and he'll be too busy burning to death to have a go at us with his phone of doom." Punk Rocket said proudly.

"Then what?" Hot Spot asked as if Punk had started speaking a new language.

"Then we get out of here." Rocket responded impatiently.

"And do what?" Hot Spot countered once again.

"What are you, bloody socrates with all the questions? Freedom, man. Freedom! You remember that don't ya?" Punk said as he glared at the smaller boy next to him.

"We're criminals, you know that right?" Hot Spot said dumbly.

"Yeah, it's great. All you gotta do is take out the old bastard." Punk whispered as he started approaching Mammoth carelessly.

"Hey be careful. He eats people." Hot Spot said without care.

"Son of the superior say what?" Punk said as his eyes went wide for a double take.

"He eats people. I'm for real Moddy Jr.. He's a cannibal." Hot Spot said as he shook his head at the not really listening Punk Rocket.

Jericho made his way up to Hot Spot and slung his arm around the fiery boy like an old friend. He opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by the other boy.

"No." He said simply as he shrugged off Jericho's arm.

Okay, so three out of four. That wasn't too bad, they had a shot.

Jericho's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Mammoth slinging Punk Rocket into a pile of trash like he was a ragdoll.

"What did you say to him?" Jericho said fretfully as he helped the man up.

"N-N-Nothing! Just uh, just having a laugh, dollface." Punk Rocket assured as he patted the blonde on the back and hurried to get as far away from the large Mammoth as he could.

Soon, the group found that they'd turned a corner, and Jericho was more than happy to find he'd finally get a fight.

"Any of you cut and run and I'll blow your head off." Flash said quietly as Jericho smirked.

It was time to play.

[Read and review. Again, short and not really necessary, but I didn't want to skip over another thirty minutes of the movie because I can't write fight scenes.]


	6. Battle of Midway

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. I just. I love acrobatic kickass Joey so much. Joey being badass not JUST because of his powers, but also because despite his stature he can kick actual ass.]

Over the sound of gunshots and demonic, manic screaming, came the sound of Wally West being attacked by an entire squad of The Enchantress' minions. Following that sound was the manic and vengeful laughter of Jericho as he sat cross legged on the top of a car and watched.

"Jericho! He dies, we die!" Grant yelled at the boy as he groaned and rolled his eyes like a teenager.

With a loud battle cry, the blonde boy launched himself in the direction of the minions, who all looked at him once and shrugged him off due to his height.

"I!" he yelled as he hit one of the creatures so hard in the stomach with his bat that rocky pieces of it were sent flying when it split in two.

"Hate!" he said as he jumped up and did a flipping like move, tearing another creature's face as his heeled shoes ripped through its head.

"Heroes!" he screamed finally when he jumped up and full on broke the last creature in two with his bat.

Jericho stood there and huffed angrily for a moment before grabbing Wally by the neck of his shirt and yanking him upwards.

"Uh...thanks." Wally said unsurely as Jericho continued to glare at him.

"Shut up!" Jericho muttered in response as he continued back into the battle against the minions.

As Wally stood up, he walked into a rage filled battlefield of smoke from the guns and screaming from the minions. Over and over again his men shot at the monsters, only for them to get right back up and attack. Finally, Flash felt Grant shove his way past Wally and start to stand up on one of the cars.

He shot expertly, not missing a single monster's head. A few monsters slipped past him, but he quickly grew into a routine of gunning every single last atrocity down before it even passed him up to get to the soldiers. The soldiers all slowly lowered their weapons as they stared at the trained gunman in awe. Jericho looked up at Grant in a dazed state. He recalled someone using those same moves before - it was the same guy that was in a lot of Jericho's dreams. He was big and tall, he had white hair, and he only had one eye. Jericho shrugged it off.

Finally, Grant came down from the car and walked up to Kid Flash, getting centimeters from his face.

"That's how I cut and run." Grant said menacingly as he tilted his head and spit on the ground in front of Wally.

Grant continued walking to where their little makeshift gang was gathered, and rubbed his temples from the headache he was getting from Jericho. Jericho just kept hitting the same already dead monster over and over again with his bat, which resonated the sound all over the wasted area.

"Hey. Hey, c'mon, lay off it." Grant said as he waved his hand around to get the smaller blonde's attention.

"What? I saw it move." Jericho said before he looked down at the monster and kicked it with his shoe.

"See? It flinched!...I think." Jericho continued as he bent down to the monster.

Thirty more minutes and a few blocks later, and the squad found themselves in the front of a set of shops in Midway. Everyone was dead quiet, searching for any signs of any more ghastly beasts by The Enchantress' hand.

And suddenly, that quiet was rudely interrupted by Jericho smashing his baseball bat into the window of one of the shops. He bent over delicately and grabbed something from inside, looking still innocent as ever.

"Seriously. What the hell's wrong with you people?" Wally said mainly to himself.

"What? Red's been bugging me about how he needs a new watch. Y'know he's not the only one who knows how to be a gentleman." Jericho said smartly as he strutted right past Wally's still shocked face.

For a moment, Wally let himself ponder how on Earth the infamous Red-X dealt with Jericho's shit all day. As Jericho's dual colored jacket bobbed behind him with the plastered 'Property of Red-X' on its back, Wally had the revelation that maybe the two were just crazy enough for each other.

As they continued walking, Wally finally made it next to where Grant was striding to keep up with his brother.

"Hey, Wilson, I've been thinking. If we don't come together, no one's walking out of here alive." Wally said as he shook his head at the thought.

"Mm. And?" Grant answered with no care for anything the red head had to say to him.

"These people respect you, you've got influence. You're the prince to a built up organization of mercenaries." Wally said as he carelessly stepped over a three thousand dollar watch left on the ground from the explosion.

"What's you play right no-" Grant started angrily before being interrupted by Wally.

"You're a man of your word right?" Wally said with a determined set face.

"I want my mission, and you want your life and your family back. If you help me keep this mardi gras parade in line, I'll hook you up." Wally said with a smile. Grant rolled his eyes and scoffed at the notion.

"Waller is the puppet master. You don't have shit to hook me up with." Grant retorted.

"I've got plenty of my own strings to pull. You just get us to the top of that building with our rescue extraction-" Wally continued.

"And you're gonna make sure I get paid?" Grant repeated with disbelief.

"And you'll get paid." Wally answered.

Grant fully knew there was no such thing. His father was a mercenary, his mother was an international spy, and both of his siblings were mass murderers and stuck in the same position he was. Still, the hope was nice. Maybe, at the least, he could visit his mom just one more time.

"Take a knee." Wally called out to his shoulders as the squad scattered about the abandoned area. Up above them was the building where their rescue-ee was. Everyone seemed relieved it was almost over. That is, except for Joey, who was once again stuck in one of his flashbacks and had his arms shaking violently as he was trapped in his dreamworld.

[Read and review! The next chapter will be one of Joey's first flashbacks, which I'm very excited to write!]


	7. Love Hurts

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. I'm SO HAPPY I got this finished, I am so proud of this even though I'm nervous over how well I wrote it.]

Jericho stared blankly at a broken motorcycle that had been more or less tossed away when the attack happened and everyone in Midway rushed to evacuation. Joey had memorized this feeling well, but he still wasn't prepared for it. His bat started shaking in his hands, and his palms felt sweaty. He tried to close his eyes but he couldn't. And then suddenly, Jericho was back to a few years ago.

Wind whipped Jericho's undyed hair wildly as he sped through the city on a very loud motorcycle, chasing a very recognizable black and red Lamborghini. The sound was hurting his ears, and the wind was hurting his eyes and his skin, but he was so consumed with empty grief that he didn't care.

He finally made it to where he was right next to Red-X, and could see him through the window of his expensive car. Jericho looked out pleadingly, almost like he was about to cry, and was only given a sad look and an obviously ignoring him Red-X in return. Jericho let out a cry of frustration as he sped out in front of the speeding car, his anger fueling him.

Finally, when he was far enough in front of the black and white haired man, he turned the bike over on its side and then stood on top of it. Sparks came out from under the chopper, the friction against the road finally pulling it to a stop. Red-X himself had to admit, for someone so mundane looking, Jericho was by far the most fearless person he'd ever met.

When the motorcycle finally did come to a stop, Jericho strutted in between where the car was speeding towards him and where the bike had skidded to a stop - daring Red-X to hit him with the hood of his car. Red-X skidded to a stop right before the hood touched the fearless boy, muttering small curses under his breath.

"You're not leaving me. You're not leaving me!" Jericho shouted wrathfully as angry tears pricked his eyes, throwing his fists against the hood of the car to emphasize his point and stop himself from sucker punching the most feared person in all of Gotham.

"You….you, you, you, you...you're a pain in the ass." Red-X muttered to himself quietly, a small frown on his features as he was silently grateful the blonde boy couldn't hear him.

Finally, the man stepped out of the car as he threw the door open, approaching the other boy with caution as if he were a deranged animal.

"I have done everything you've said! I have changed, I have converted, I have made myself back into a normal person for you! I became a civilian because you said that's what I needed! I got a job at goddamn Wayne Corps, I have killed myself from the inside out to convert away from Joker and back into this 'Joseph' for you, you son of a bitch! I love you! Why can't you just accept that?" Jericho screamed in all of his mundane glory as Red-X rubbed a hand over his face in frustration.

"I got it, I got it, sweetheart, really. But I am not someone who is 'loved'. I am an idea, I am a mental state of being. I am the face of a revolution that has overtaken the entire world and left it a burning husk of itself!" Red-X screamed right back as Jericho let a few more tears roll down his peachy cheeks.

"Do you wanna know why I can't love you, Jericho? Do you really?" Red-X said as he got centimeters from the pitiful boy's face.

"I have a carefully thought out plan that must be executed according to my will as holy writ! And you - Jericho - are not apart of that plan. I am - dare I say - afraid of loving you, Jericho. Because loving you would mean the corruption of how empty I've forced my own heart to be after all these years in the dark." Red-X explained as Jericho whimpered with every word that ripped his heart out. Red-X finally took heed to the tears flowing freely from the boy's face, and kicked himself for feeling bad about causing them.

"Shh, shh, shh, listen, listen...dollface. I'm doing this, I'm tearing you apart from the inside out, because I know for a fact that it's the only way to get you to stop chasing my heart down. I am not good for you. I am not healthy for you. If anything, I'm almost as bad as the big J man himself." Red-X said as he lowered his voice and tried to ignore the burning feeling that came with Jericho's hiccuping sobs.

"I am a crime lord, a mob boss, a bad boy, and an all out scoundrel. Following me will only lead you to become just as corrupt as me. I spent all that time curing you of the Joker because you deserve a life Jericho, a real one. Not one surrounded by flying men and monsters. You're gonna go out into the world, and you are going to find a man who can provide everything for you and make you happy all of the time. You will find a real man, someone who's not a crime boss." Red-X said as he held Jericho's face in his hands and laid their foreheads together.

"I love you...I love you so goddamn much and that's why I can't be with you. You can't protect yourself like I can, and if I'm the reason you get hurt I swear on everything I'll kill myself Joey. I love you more than you could ever imagine, but I value your safety and happiness more than my own. Which - might I remind you - is a first for me." Red-X finally finished as Jericho pitifully rubbed his hands up and down the other man's arms, in search of something to anchor them together. As Red started walking away from Jericho's searching arms, he started right back up again.

"Just let me in just - I promise I won't hurt you! I won't hurt myself - please!" Jericho pleaded as Red-X groaned in frustration yet again.

"Promise? Promise?" X mocked if only to get the blonde even more riled up.

"Hey dickface! Mind screaming at your bitch somewhere else?" Yelled the trucker behind the fighting duo. Jericho didn't even take a second thought as he reached into X's jacket and pulled out a pistol, immediately dropping the man behind them dead. All those months of civilian-izing Jericho slipped away in just moments it seemed.

"I was gonna say I wouldn't do that if I were you...ugh." Red-X said as Jericho now held the pistol up right in the middle of the crime lord of Gotham's forehead.

"Don't hurt me? I'll be your friend!" Red-X teased as he toyed with Jericho even further.

"Do it. Do it, do it, do it, do it…" Red-X said pleadingly as he begged Jericho to pull the trigger, knowing he wasn't strong enough to do so.

"My heart scares you and a gun doesn't?" Jericho said through gritted teeth and blurry vision.

Finally after a few more minutes of this empty threat, Red yanked the gun from Jericho's limp hands.

"Y'know if you weren't so crazy, I'd think you were in love with me." Red remarked cruelly.

"Do you understand now, Joey? Do you know why I'm pushing you away? I love you enough to want to make sure you're kept safe. If that means keeping you away from me and ripping your heart out in the process, then that's just what has to be done. I saved you from the Joker so that you could have a normal life. I don't want you to fall in love with me in the same way he made you think he was your savior." Red-X explained through almost crying eyes. No person had ever made him cry before, and it hurt. He wanted it to stop.

"Go...Go away. Go away while you still can, babydoll." Red-X said as Jericho gaped at the flood of real tears falling down the gangster's face.

Jericho was suddenly ripped back into reality. He was able to breathe again, move again. He noticed that the others were more or less ditching him and ran to catch up, leaving the motorcycle on the ground behind.

It hurt to be in love.

[Read and review! I'm so nervous about whether or not I wrote this chapter out well.]


	8. I Used To Be a Therapist

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. What's the one Joey I love more than acrobatic kickass Joey? Evil, conniving, lemme pick apart your brain and make you feel weak Joey! AKA I almost titled this chapter: The life and times of Jericho the heeled asshole]

When Jericho did finally catch up to the rest of their strange group is when his fun really began. What better way to forget about your own mental health problems than by exposing, picking apart, and causing other people's? As a start, Jericho decided to tempt fate and approach their quiet, cannibalistic friend, Mammoth.

"Why do you eat people?" Jericho said suddenly, very close to Mammoth and subsequently startling him a bit as he defensively growled at the sneaky blonde.

"Gives me, uh, power." Mammoth answered after a moment of pause, wanting the blonde to just go back to his own mind.

"Would you like to eat me?" Jericho asked curiously, now right in front of his face and walking backwards as Mammoth continued forward. The large man looked the much smaller boy up and down for a moment, like he was wondering if Jericho was being serious.

"Hell no." Mammoth answered, getting an amused chuckle from both Grant and Hot Spot.

"Aw, why not?" Jericho asked innocently enough.

"I don't want your crazy." Mammoth said as he looked Jericho up and down again.

"Hm. Very, very rude. Y'know, I'm not always crazy. I used to be a Teen Titan. I think, I mean that's what everyone says." Jericho said unsurely as he circled around the large man.

"I'm just crazy for X, I guess." Jericho finished wistfully as he spun in a circle a few times, getting an eye roll from Mammoth.

"Ey, Grant. Is...is this guy for real?" Hot Spot asked the eldest Wilson.

"Oh, you have no idea. I've been dealing with his shit for the past nine months we've been in Belle Reve." Grant answered.

"Hm, lemme guess. Mommy didn't want a monster for a son, so she sold you to the circus for gambling money. And then when your little sis came along, she was just as freaky. I could recommend a good therapist." Jericho mocked before Mammoth made a move to punch him, though he didn't carry it out. Jericho chuckled evilly.

"Why?" Asked Hot Spot, still not completely believing that this was the same Jericho he once fought alongside with in the Titans.

"Because I'm bored! Come off it Izzy McGuire, don't act like you're so innocent either. I need a victim, a mind to pry apart and spit in!" Jericho answered, his tone growing more venomous with every growing syllable.

"Just leave it, mate. He's a rabbit hole, don't fall in." Punk interrupted as Jericho hissed at him playfully.

"And here's one now." Jericho said as he pointed his baseball bat in the direction of Ravager, who'd been way too quiet the entire trip for Joey's tastes.

"American. Female, mid 20s, five foot eight. Good health, athletic. And...an only child." Jericho observed slowly, not noticing how both Grant and Rose scoffed at how off Jericho was on that last notation.

"With deep seeded father issues." Jericho finished, almost immediately wiping the grin away from both other Wilson's faces. He wasn't too far off on that one, and if Grant didn't butt in soon there was definitely going to be some blood.

"Daddy wanted a son, so she has to hide behind a mask." Jericho mocked in a condescending tone.

Ravager slowly stopped and took off her mask, showing Jericho just how serious she was about this topic.

"I am not hiding." She said venomously, practically hissing the last word.

"Oh yeah, that was real gangster." Jericho said sarcastically as the two started shuffling closer and sizing each other up for a fight.

"Joey," Grant called as he grabbed the blonde by his shoulder and started dragging him away.

"I'm gonna need to ask you to stop acting like a drunk stripper for at least fifteen more minutes." Grant said in all seriousness.

"You wanna tell me what's going on then? Because uh, I smell a rat." Jericho whispered, pointedly jabbing the bigger brother on the chest.

"If they don't blow our heads off, we are gonna have to fight our way through this city. I need you to play nice with the other kids, just for now." Grant said seriously, just a few more seconds from knocking his brother's head sideways.

"And return quietly to my cage. Sure, sure, it's okay." Jericho said, Grant could actually feel the insult coming before the boy opened his mouth again.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, sellout, I get it - I get it. I know how the world works, okay? And when it comes to the heart, everyone for themselves, right?" Jericho said with an evil glint in his eye, punching Grant in the chest right where his heart was. It wasn't hard enough to be considered a challenge, but it was definitely hard enough to hurt a little.

Grant rubbed his chest and glared as Jericho strutted off with the others, his arms slung around his bat and his stupid shoes clacking the whole way with him.

[Read and review! Also, I'm posting this so late/early because I just love insomnia and decided to write instead of staring at my ceiling.]


	9. Hot Headed

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. This one is also kind of rushed because I'm very tired but can't sleep. Dubbed the chapter where Hot Spot lost his shit.]

The soldiers that followed the squad were already squatted right before the door to the building where their trapped man was. The soldiers were awaiting Kid Flash's orders, meanwhile Grant saw this and leisurely walked right past all of the soldiers. He punched the glass of the door, shattering it into pieces as he strode ahead inside with his gun cocked for any attackers.

"You mind if we tag along?" Kid Flash said as he caught up to Grant, referring to the many soldiers tailing them.

When the gang finally made it into the main room where screens following cameras were set up, both Flash and Grant were more than relieved to find no monsters running about the building. While Jericho curiously circled the area, Punk started up.

"Looks like we hit a bit of luck, eh? A walk in the park? Easy-peazy?" Punk Rocket said with his ever deranged smile.

"Don't make me shoot you." Grant said finally, receiving a chuckle from the former.

The soldiers continued in the strangely quiet building, still on the hunt for any attackers only to be suddenly startled at the sound of an elevator ring.

The soldiers and the squad looked up to see Jericho travelling upwards in an elevator and waving cutely at the people below.

"Joey - Joey! C'mon, go, go, go, go!" Grant whisper yelled as the group chased after wherever their comrade was going. Grant didn't keep a metaphorical leash on his brother because he trusted him to be by himself at any time.

When the crew did finally make it up the stairs they readied their weapons as they heard loud banging and yelling coming from the elevator shaft. When it opened however, there were demon parts scattered around a very calm looking Jericho who was distractedly checking his phone.

"Hey guys." He said happily as he strode past them and waited for everyone to follow.

"Hold." Wally called when the group made it into another, more trashed around room.

"I don't like this Flash." Grant said nervously as he cocked his gun.

"I don't like it either." Flash called right back.

Slowly, with some hesitation after he looked down at it, Grant put on his old Ravager mask without noticing Jericho's huge smirk.

"...Pussy." Jericho insulted before Grant whipped around to retort.

"I will knock your ass out, Joseph. I've already come close to doing it." Grant said to Jericho's still ever present smirk.

Suddenly, monsters seemed to rain down on them out of nowhere and the battle had begun. Shots from pistols and gun firings were all you could hear in the chaotic noise besides monstrous cries. Jericho knocked down as many monsters he could, watching his teammates out of the corner of his eye.

He saw Punk Rocket pull a pair of knives seemingly out of midair, slicing apart beast after beast like butter. There was the very annoying, constant shooting that was obviously Grant behind Jericho. Jericho heard something crash behind him and suddenly saw Mammoth growling animalistically and ripping monsters to shreds. He also saw Mammoth attempt to take a bite, only to spit out the black goo distastefully.

Jericho turned and gasped as he saw one of the monsters rip away Punk Rocket's knife, stabbing him violently in the chest. Instead of gushing blood however, Punk Rocket continued to attack the monster until it was dead. He then sat up with a groan, pulling out the knife that had stabbed a book he kept in his jacket instead of his actual chest. Jericho rolled his eyes at how comical Rocket could be. Jericho turned and stared in awe as Ravager sliced apart entire monsters with single sword strokes, letting out obviously practiced roars of vengeance.

Jericho felt a presence, and as he turned around saw he was surrounded by the gooey beasts. He smirked wide and evil as he giggled and confused the monsters for a bit.

He grabbed another pistol to go with the one already in his hand from the floor, crossing his arms so he could shoot in both directions. He would shoot one or two rounds one way, then turn the other. And then suddenly he spun in a circle as he shot, finally landing in a position where he had both pistols aimed at the last standing monster and shooting it dead. Jericho blowed the smoke off of his own pistol as he dropped the other, having cleared out almost twenty monsters in mere seconds.

"They're after Flash again!" Grant called and, like clockwork, every member beat their way toward the red head and circled around him.

"Let me fight!" He yelled as he tried to break from the barrier the metahumans had created.

"If you die, we die!" Grant yelled right back as he gunned the last of the beasts coming towards Kid Flash.

"Everyone move out!" Kid Flash yelled as the group moved to the outskirts of the building. Just when they thought they were okay, dozens more of the monsters were right across from them, already being shot at by Grant. Punk Rocket along with most of the others had dropped to the ground to avoid fire. Ravager opted instead to deflect some shots with her sword, which more than impressed Jericho.

Suddenly, Grant pushed Hot Spot onto the wall.

"Where've you been Izzy?" Grant challenged as he ripped off his mask.

"This isn't my fight!" Hot Spot yelled right back.

"You know what? You don't stand for shit, and you're not about shit!" Grant yelled at the hot headed boy, stomping his feet and not noticing how Rocket winced as his hands were almost crushed. Rocket continued to try and crawl away anyway.

"Don't touch me Grant!" Isaiah yelled as he slowly got louder.

"Don't touch you? Don't touch you? Oh, whatcha gonna do?" Grant said as he continued shoving Hot Spot against the wall every time he released him.

"You wanna see something? You wanna see something?!" Hot Spot yelled as he shoved past Grant and lit up the building like it was hell itself.

The minions screamed in agony as they all burnt to death in Hot Spot's rage consumed flame, all of the members staring at both him and the fire in awe. It seemed like every single yell, every single time Hot Spot had wanted to punch one of the members, was concentrated into that one destructive force that was torching the monsters alive.

"I was just trying to get you there. We're good right?" Grant said nervously to the smaller but more powerful boy who was glaring deathly at him.

"I knew you would come through!" Called Jericho as he popped up out of nowhere and kissed Hot Spot on the cheek. Upon his questioning glance, Grant complied.

"His shit's crazy, man." Grant said to the sated boy.

[Read and review! The next chapter will be another flashback, and I'll probably write it tomorrow. Goodnight for now, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being terrible and rushed.]


	10. You're My Reason

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. Flashback time! This one isn't as well done as the other I think. Enjoy it anyway!]

The squad was walking up a large staircase the the final floor when the next flash hit Jericho. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment, looking down the large staircase. But he didn't see floor or stairs, he saw large vats of boiling hot chemical waste.

"What on Earth is this?" Red-X asked as he looked down at the chemicals distastefully.

"Chemical waste. It's said that just one drop can kill you if you're not careful. It was a miracle the Joker made it out alive." A still mundane Jericho answered, trying his hardest to ignore every voice in his head that was screaming at him. There was a long moment silence shared between the two.

"...I told you to stop chasing me." Jason said finally

"I never asked you to follow me here." Jericho retorted with a punctuated glare at the other.

"...I meant it when I said I loved you Jericho. I still mean it. It's just...complicated, right now." Jason said softly.

"I don't care. I...I want this, I want you." Jericho said pitifully as he walked closer to the larger boy, who seemed to be radiating heat that Jericho craved in the cold of the factory.

"...You want this?" Jason asked softly as he dragged a finger softly down the lips that he'd spent whole night laying awake and thinking about.

"Yes." Jericho said simply but strongly.

"Do not say this oath thoughtlessly." Jason said as he laid a hand over Jericho's lips.

"Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes...power." Jason recited, seeming to feed off of every word.

"...please." Jericho said softly as he laid their foreheads together once again.

"God, you're so...perfect. And, you know that's why I can't have you. Don't you?" Jason said as Jericho closed his eyes and started backing away from him.

"Jason. Do you really love me?" Jericho said cryptically as he peered into the wall in front of him.

"More than anything." Jason said sadly.

"Then you're aware, I have no reason here. I have no...meaning." Jericho continued as he stared vacantly.

"I...I don't...understand…?" Jason said confusedly, not even noticing how close Jericho was getting to the edge of the platform they stood on.

"Without you, I have no reason left to live, Jay." Jericho said sadly as he felt his whole body wobble.

Jason simply shook his head back and forth in confusion.

"Give me back my reason to stay alive, Jason Todd." Jericho said as he stared longingly at Jason's figure and let his body drop into the boiling vat below them.

Just before he hit the water, Jericho could hear a muffled and agonized scream of 'Joey!' but it was muffled by the waste surrounding him. He let the chemicals flood his body, mostly his mind, as the air from his lungs leapt out of his mouth like small dancers.

Jason wasted no time, jumping in right after Jericho and not caring for how his very expensive clothes would be ruined.

Neither boy knew that the vat Jericho had jumped into was one of the test dummies, just oddly colored water with slight chemical in it that wouldn't really hurt a fly.

Jason leapt in after Jericho, swimming to the bottom to grab Jericho's figure and bring it back to the surface. When the two resurfaced, Jericho looked completely knocked out as Jason sadly kissed his slowly awakening form.

When Jericho had finally gasped awake, was when he started listening to what Jason said.

"You are my reason." Said the full out crying boy who was standing there, soaked to the bone in dirty water and waste as he held onto his lifeline like it was a figment of his imagination.

Suddenly Jason yanked Jericho toward him, kissing him roughly and passionately like Jericho had never known. And when they broke apart, Jason just stared longingly at the boy who was now gasping for air from the kiss instead of the chemicals.

"Let me love you, babydoll." Jason said before Jericho launched himself at Jason with another searing, heated kiss.

Jericho yanked himself back to reality when he pointed his cocked pistol at Grant Wilson's head, who stood there in shock.

"Hey, hey, relax. It's me." Grant said softly, though Jericho never moved the pistol. A moment of silence stretched between them.

"Have you ever been in love?" Jericho asked sadly, finally realizing that he was really falling apart without Jason to love him.

"Nah, never." Grant said after some thought.

"Bullshit." Jericho said sadly as Grant scoffed at him.

"Listen, you don't kill as many people as I've killed and still sleep like a kitten if you feel shit like love, Joey." Grant explained as Jericho finally set the pistol down.

"Just another textbook Arkham sociopath." Jericho commented as he smiled at the older boy in front of him.

[This one wasn't as well done as the first flashback I think :/. Either way, Read and Review! Thanks!]


	11. Two Faced

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. Kind of short again. Sorry.]

When Grant and Jericho did make it into the top room with everyone else, they saw soldiers shuffling out onto the roof like spiders and men guarding the door where their captive lay. Grant approached the door, only to be suddenly halted by Kid Flash himself.

"Uh, wait here, please. We don't wanna give this dude a heart attack." Flash said as he gestured to the entirety that was Jericho and Grant. Jericho smiled wickedly and punched Grant in the shoulder once again.

"Aw, he's embarrassed of us!" Jericho commented in a baby voice.

"Hey Flash." Grant called before the boy was through the door to the captive.

"This guy better cure cancer after all this shit." Grant said darkly as Kid Flash nodded and continued on into the room.

It only took about five minutes before Grant grew tired of sitting and waiting and decided instead to meet this heavenly person they were sent to rescue. Jericho gave him quick warning look before he headed inside, and Grant nodded in return.

As he treaded down the large steps of the office like space, he tried his very hardest not to shoot both Kid Flash and the person they'd apparently been rescuing, Amanda Waller herself. As they were conversing with each other, Amanda Waller looked like the cat that ate the canary. Grant could just barely make out what the pair were saying over the noise of running computers and people who worked for Amanda scattering about.

"How'd he do it, Flash? How'd he get into the system with you watching his every move?" Waller said, obviously rhetorical.

"I'll accept the consequences." Wally shot back, inches from Waller's face.

"I am your consequence." Waller spat at him, eyes daring and fierce.

"You might need to be careful." Grant butt in, if only to save himself the sound of Amanda giving out any more of her well known threats.

"They think we're rescuing Nelson Mandella." Grant said with a smirk, feeling powerful for knowing something the others didn't yet. Grant didn't miss the look of equal shame and relief that seemed to wash over Wally's face when Amanda started to walk away.

"I can take care of myself." She spat at Grant, who put a hand up in surrender.

"Shut it down, wipe the drives." Amanda commanded to her many followers who responded with quiet 'yes ma'am's that Grant couldn't make out unless he were paying attention. Quietly, Grant made his way over to Kid Flash, who was now sorting through random books and papers to make himself look too busy to talk any.

"Look man, I know you can't hear me because you're trapped in your temple of soldierly self righteousness, but a two faced dude like you wouldn't survive a damn second on the street." Grant said if only to revive their earlier arguments.

"Oh, says the guy who shoots people for money!" Wally responded as he made a face at the taller blonde.

"My cards are on the table." Grant said simply, knowing he'd won.

The two were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Amanda Waller pulling out a pistol and shooting down every single employee that was working for her in the room, some tried to run, but they never made it so far. Grant watched in amusement as she did all of this with her always stone cold facial expression, not caring or sympathizing with one person.

"Damn. That is just...a mean, lady." Grant said slowly as Kid Flash nodded in agreement with his eyes wide at what she'd done.

"And I'm the bad guy." Grant commented before he strutted right past Flash and all of the dead bodies now lying on the floor.

"Now that's gangster." Grant said to the smaller woman as he passed her, tipping his head in respect for the stone hearted woman.

When Grant and Flash did finally escort Waller out to the rest of the group, almost immediately everyone stood up in shock and stared at the conniving woman in awe.

"No...way…!" Jericho said with an obviously impressed voice. It wasn't everyone that could not only fool him, but an entire group of criminals into doing exactly what they wanted.

The group suddenly started surrounding both Ravager and Waller, eyeing them like pieces of meat. Some of them, mainly Jericho, started mumbling about going home, but they never made it so far with Amanda at work.

"C'mon now. You've all made it this far, don't get high spirited on me and ruin a good thing." She said coyly as she held up the phone that had their nanite trackers uploaded onto it.

"I like her." Said Mammoth finally after a long stretch of silence between the group, given only a scoff by most and a strange look by Jericho.

The group finally made their way onto the roof where they awaited their helicopter to get out of the city, only to be met with silence. A helicopter was headed their way, but it wouldn't communicate with them. Slowly, the helicopter started turning around.

"Our bird's been jacked! Light it up!" Kid Flash commanded his men as a machine gun was already shooting down most of them.

[Read and review! Hope you enjoy! Also, it's come to my attention that I missed the part where Harley is tortured by the Joker, so I'm thinking I'm just gonna write about how Jericho became crazy and inevitably met Red-X as an extra chapter at the end of the story.]


	12. Puddin

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. This one is kinda angsty/sad, but what are you gonna do with an emotionally and mentally unstable character OTHER than completely tear them apart for your own amusement? :D ]

"Our bird's been jacked! Light it up!" Commanded Kid Flash as his men were easily mowed down by the constant patter of the machine guns loaded onto the back of the helicopter headed towards them. The squad and what was left of the seals ducked for cover behind air vents and shafts, Jericho covering his ears from the loud noise that hurt his head. Grant and Jericho landed behind the same air vent, Grant staring at Jericho like all the voices he talked about were real.

"What, I got a hickey or something?" Jericho said over the noise as he started rubbing on his neck, not noticing that the nanite he had planted was glowing. Red-X had managed to get his hands on one of the scientists who planted it, forcing him to disable the one in Jericho's neck.

Suddenly, the phone in Jericho's pocket vibrated and showed a glowing screen that said 'NOW!' in big bold letters. Jericho looked up with the most deranged face that Grant had ever seen on the boy, a wide, wistful smile and eyes that said he was ready to have some more fun.

Jericho suddenly looked over to Grant who had his eyes wide and was vehemently shaking his head 'no' and quietly muttering "Joey, Joey don't you do it, don't-" before Jericho abruptly giggled like mad and stood up from where they were hidden.

The blonde boy strutted right into the gunfire, knowing for a fact that not one bullet would hit him as he ran to Red-X who was openly melting at how relieved he was at the sight of Jericho being safe. Red lowered his gun and kicked over a rope to where Jericho could catch it and climb up to the helicopter, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Come on, baby." Red called softly as Jericho looked up at him like he were seeing the very face of god.

"Kill him!" Amanda yelled from where she stood next to Kid Flash, who was frantically trying to work the screen with their nanites on it.

"His nanite's disarmed!" Flash yelled over the noise.

Jericho stopped for a moment, right where the two were ducked under an air vent, and smiled sweetly as he promptly giggled and flipped the two off gracefully.

"Come on baby." Red said again with his hand stretched out toward the blonde. Jericho didn't even dare to look back as he ran to the edge of the roof and grabbed onto the rope that was connected to the helicopter, reveling in the feeling of freedom, of being light as air. Jericho didn't notice the way Grant graciously rolled his eyes at how melodramatic both of the criminals were.

Jericho blew an over exaggerated kiss toward Grant who was now stood up with the rest of the team, the helicopter leaving and flying Jericho upward with it. He twirled and danced playfully in mid air while he hooked himself onto the rope, reveling in how Waller's face was almost completely red with anger.

"Grant! Shoot that boy right now!" Amanda commanded as she approached the blonde, filled with rage.

"Why should I?" Grant questioned if only to see Waller get even more angry.

"You're a hitman right? I've got a contract. Kill Jericho. Do it for your freedom and your mother." Amanda said darkly, knowing for a fact that Grant would not fail to comply on such a notion.

"Oh, he's dead." Grant said surely as he readied his gun to shoot at the insane blonde. The others looked one last time at the dancing and laughing boy before they turned their heads away, all having grown too fond of the childish boy to just sit and watch as he were murdered.

Jericho stopped midair as he were flipped upside down on the rope, looking straight into the scope that allowed Grant to see so well through his gun. For a moment, his laughter halted and he almost looked...scared. Grant didn't give this a second thought, and shot him immediately. The entire group looked down in shame and grief as the body of Jericho fell limply, still hung onto the rope.

And then, suddenly, Jericho sprung up again like he were playing pretend and laughed at how Grant purposefully missed.

Grant smirked wide and victorious as he approached Waller, muttering a simple "I missed." to the woman as he walked past her, gaining pats on the back for his actions from Punk Rocket of all people.

"It's Waller," the woman spoke into her walky-talky.

"Savior1-0 has been hijacked. Shoot it down." Waller commanded, not noticing how Grant's heart stopped and he was already formulating a plan in his head.

Meanwhile on the helicopter, it seemed that Red-X and Jericho were having the time of their lives just standing in each other's arms.

Jericho finally reached the top of the rope and was pulled up by Red, his black and white hair flying wildly in the wind of the city.

"Puddin!" Jericho cried happily as he practically cried at the thought of finally being safe in Jason's arms again. Jason didn't even waste time with words, just yanking Jericho towards him and kissing him roughly from all of the emotion he'd experienced without him. Jason growled and moaned through the kiss, and Jericho couldn't help himself but to feel weak in the knees as he always did, even after all this time.

"You got all dressed up for me?" Jericho asked as he pulled on the black vest that Red-X wore as if he were the special guest at a high-class party.

"You know I'd do anything for you, babydoll." Red said as he suddenly pulled Jericho closer and starting peppering his neck in kisses, making the blonde giggle as he finally pushed Jason away to look him in the eyes.

"Boss we've got a problem!" yelled one of Red's many masked henchmen, which got a very annoyed growl before both of the boys at the edge of the copter noticed the large missile headed straight for the front of the helicopter. The front exploded in an array of fire and noise, worrying Jericho dearly though Jason looked calm as ever as he saw the building roof they could easily land on below them.

"This bird is baked. Okay, honey. It's me and you." Red said playfully as he gripped onto Jericho's waist.

"Let's do it!" Jericho said with a sweet smile, the one that still melted Red's heart and the one that he'd dreamed of every night Jericho were away.

Suddenly though, the copter was rocked by yet another missile, and Jericho fell away from Jason's arms and onto the roof they had planned to land on together. Jason fell back into the front of the copter, and a deaf man standing miles away could hear his anguish filled yell of frustration when Jericho was ripped from him yet again.

Jericho fell onto the roof, and kept running after the copter after doing a series of tumbles and rolls to catch his feet again. He ran numbly, begging for Jason to appear on the other side of the roof, anything, he just prayed Red was alright.

Jericho hit the edge of the roof, and he watched as the copter and his puddin exploded into the side of another building, sending helicopter parts everywhere.

"NO!" Jericho screamed with a blood curdling cry as tears fell freely down his face and he reached his arm out as if Jason would reach back.

"NO!" Jericho kept screaming over and over with the occasional whimper of Jason's name. He started clawing at the cement of the building's roof, causing his nails to bleed terribly, but he didn't care anymore. Finally, he fell to his knees as he continued to scream at nothing, and clawed his fingers down his cheeks angrily, almost breaking some of the skin there.

Jericho screamed and cried and screamed again, and suddenly his anguish turned into untarnished, crippling fear.

"Hello, hello, little J. Miss me?" Came the voice that haunted his dreams.

"You didn't think you'd really get away that easily, did you?" howled the green haired man - The Joker. There was no way, it didn't make sense - but all Jericho knew was that he was frozen in fear as his lips trembled and his eyes burned.

And then Jericho started screaming as he curled up into a ball and was beat over and over again over the back with a crowbar. He could hear the Joker saying something amongst his laughing, but he just couldn't make it out with the searing pain the crowbar brought. Over and over again, and each hit felt closer and closer to cracking bone. Jericho just sat there and screamed because he didn't have any tears left. Joker kicked Jericho in the side until he turned over, and then started beating him in the stomach. Jericho heard someone yelling something at him like it was muffled, and then suddenly Jericho was being violently shaken back and forth by an unmasked Grant.

"Jericho! It's just a hallucination! It's not real!" Grant yelled as Jericho snapped out of it and saw that there was in fact a burning helicopter in the distance, but there was no Joker or crowbar. Jericho didn't care. He cried and sobbed and screamed into Grant's chest as Grant tried to comfort him as best as he could.

After what felt like hours but was only minutes, Jericho finally spoke up.

"How did you...get here?" Jericho asked with a croaky voice that hurt from all of his screaming and crying.

"Well, I got Hot Spot to distract Waller and Flash for a while, and Mammoth more or less threw me in the direction of the building, so…?" Grant offered as Jericho numbly nodded.

"C'mon, your only chance of getting back right now is to head with us, so we better get back to Waller and the group before they decide to blow my head off." Grant said, still worried about his brother's mental health more than usual.

Jericho numbly followed.

[I hope I made you cry. I really do. If I didn't then I have failed, but I at least tried. Read and review please!]


	13. Tears

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. Someone brought to my attention that I haven't been including Kyd as much in this story, but that's mainly because I wanted to focus on the squad. He is in this chapter though! Also have some WykkydFlash angst.]

Grant had already headed inside the building to meet with the rest of the squad, only to find out they now had to travel further into the city to find where Amanda Waller's helicopter had been shot down. It seemed that Flash either didn't care that Grant had gone to get Jericho, or he didn't notice. Either way, while the team was discussing about Waller, Grant looked out one of the windows at where Jericho was sitting brokenly on the top of a car, looking more helpless and pitiful than Grant had ever seen him.

Jericho let the rain pour down on him, the water smudging his makeup further and at least hiding the fact that he had been crying previously. He was curled into himself. Suddenly, the choker that Jay had given him that said 'puddin' on it in bold lettering felt tight and hot and uncomfortable around his neck. He ripped it off and didn't care as the chain snapped harshly. He looked down at the golden necklace one more time, letting a few more of his ever flowing tears fall onto it before he threw it as hard as he could to some random place behind him.

Finally, the group emerged from the warm safety of the building into the cold rain that was pouring down outside. Jericho posed and caused a scene just as he always did to cover up how much he was really hurting inside.

"Hey guys, I'm back." He said with his always cheery voice. The group surrounded the car where he was sat.

"I just missed you all," Jericho began happily, easily falling into a few sobs as his voice cracked.

"So much." Jericho finished.

But not one of the criminals looked at the broken boy with pity or hate. They looked up at him like he was a hero, just for surviving for this long. They knew what had happened, and knew how bad it was really affecting Jericho. So they all looked up at him with pride.

"Glad you could make it." Grant said finally as he helped Jericho down and then travelled on with Kid Flash. Rose followed Grant, but she - for the first time since they'd officially met - actually smiled at Jericho.

"Hey, crazy." Mammoth said to get the boy's attention. Jericho softly turned around just in time to catch his baseball bat that Mammoth had thrown to him before walking off.

Punk Rocket walked up to the small blonde boy, looking like he had some revelation before embracing Jericho in a tight hug. Jericho easily returned it, clinging to the white haired boy like dear life and letting the last of his tears dry up.

"Y'know, I always knew there was a reason you were my favorite." Rocket said finally as he ruffled Jericho's hair and walked away.

"C'mon blondie, we have a bitch to save." Hot Spot said as he slung his arm around Jericho like Jericho once tried to do to him. Jericho smiled as he continued on his path with everyone, emotions forgotten for now.

What felt like a million miles away, Elliot - or The Enchantress as he was now - was basking in renewed energy now that his minions had recaptured his heart, along with the dreaded Amanda Waller. Elliot smiled as the glowing green orb pulsed throughout his body, and he opened his eyes fiercely to show, not red, but pure white eyes that looked like bleached molten lava.

"With my heart returned," The Enchantress began in a bewitching voice, smirking widely at how helpless Waller had become.

"I can finish my weapon. Now tell me how to destroy your armies." The Enchantress finished with pride. Amanda glared and only strengthened her own resolve.

"Do your worst, bitch." Amanda said as coldly as she possibly could, not even a little unnerved by how The Enchantress grinned wide and devilish at her statement, showing off sharp teeth that Amanda couldn't tell whether belonged to Elliot or The Enchantress.

"Gladly." He responded as snake like whips grew out of his back, glowing with the same holy black and aquamarine energy that he was.

Amanda made small choking sounds as she actually started praying.

Meanwhile, the Suicide Squad had finally made it to where Amanda's helicopter had crashed. It was completely ripped to shreds by none other than Incubus himself, showing signs of struggle but eventual downfall and, most importantly, no Amanda Waller in sight.

"So lemme guess," Grant began to get the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

"We're going to swirling ring of trash in the sky? Y'know, cause why wouldn't we? When does this end, Flash?" Grant yelled at the smaller boy who simply glared, promising to himself that if this mercenary douchebag was the reason he never saw Elliot again, he'd kill Grant, then he'd kill Waller, and then he'd kill himself.

"Load up. We're in for a fight." He spat back at the blonde who flipped him off before spotting something very special. As everyone else followed Flash, he found Amanda Waller's briefcase and folder that was labeled 'TOP SECRET'.

Grant marched in a rage in front of the group and toward Kid Flash, where he took the folder and he threw it hard enough to smash the window of a car to grab the hero's attention.

"Tell everybody, everything. Or you and me are gonna go right now." Grant said as he loomed over the smaller speedster, both of them glaring hell at each other. The entire group, including his own soldiers, looked at him impatiently, waiting for a real answer.

"Three days ago, a non-human entity appeared in the subway station. Well, Waller sent me and a man with...incredible abilities. A witch. See, nobody could get near this thing, but the witch could. Needless to say, the whole thing was a bad idea. He found his brother, Incubus, and they joined forces. That's how he escaped from Waller." Wally said finally, letting flashes of his once beloved Elliot flood his mind and rip him apart.

"So now you know." Wally said finally.

"Well, you can just kill me right now, but uh, I'm going to have a drink." Grant said with finality as he pointed at the abandoned bar to the side of the group.

"Grant I need your help." Wally called with his head down in shame.

"No sir, you need a miracle." Grant answered without even looking back.

Jericho took one look at Kid Flash before he did a courtesy and followed the larger boy inside and out of the rain, smiling the whole time. Slowly, the entire squad went inside, either with nods of the head or very rude hand gestures. Even Kid Flash's men started disappearing to find shelter without him.

Lastly, Ravager took off her mask to look Kid Flash in the face. She got very close to Flash, and just as he thought she was going to give him some sage advice, she kicked him as hard she possibly could in the shin and sent him sprawling on the ground. Afterwards, she too left him in the rain and opted instead for one last drink.

While Wally was on the ground, he slowly picked up a drenched photo that Amanda apparently had in her secret folder.

Wally let one single tear slip from his eye as he tenderly kissed the photo of Elliot laughing in the arms of Wally.

[Read and review! Next is the bar scene!]


	14. The Devil's Gift

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. This chapter is mainly dialogue and very angsty KF again.]

Inside the bar, the villains celebrated in finding the one place in the dumpster fire city that didn't look completely demolished.

"C'mon Mammoth." Jericho said to get the man's attention away from the fish tank.

"It's the end of the world, have a drink with us." The blonde continued to persuade.

"Beer." Mammoth said simply as he continued to eye the fish in the tank.

"C'mon Ares, give the man a beer." Rocket teased as he downed a whole can in one go.

Jericho was almost a natural at bartending it seemed.

"How about you hot stuff?" Jericho asked with his always charming smile to Hot Spot.

"Uh...water." Hot Spot answered with much hesitation and a look like he'd only just realized how insane Jericho was.

"Y'know what? That's a good idea, honey." Jericho commented as he patted Hot Spot on the head, now realizing the outcome of a fire based metahuman and alcohol.

"Ninja? You want some saki?" Jericho teased at Rose, who'd once again put her mask back on.

"Whiskey." She said simply as she awaited her drink.

"What am I, twelve?" Grant said as he pointed as his empty shot glass and gestured for more, which Jericho easily granted.

"Here's to honor among thieves." Grant said as he raised his shot glass up to everyone else's.

"I'm not a thief." Rose said lowly as she strode away from the group with her glass in tow.

"Oh, she's not a thief." Grant repeated with a smile as he clinked his glass to everyone else's.

"I actually prefer to think of myself as a tool to chaos, or like an asset relocation specialist." Rocket said with a smile as he looked down at his already empty three cans of beer.

"Well, we almost pulled it off, despite what everybody thought." Grant said with pride, only to be interrupted by Hot Spot's sage advice of the day.

"We weren't paid to succeed, you know that right? We were all chosen to fail." Hot Spot said darkly as he rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah, I know. The worst part of it is, they're gonna blame us for the whole thing. Y'know, they can't have people knowing the truth." Grant said solemnly.

"Don't forget, we're the bad guys." Grant finished, turning and raising his glass to where Rose was sitting and reevaluating how badly she thought of all the so called 'criminals' sitting in the room with her.

"So are you gonna tell us now, what your big deal with Flash was?" Jericho asked, twirling a mini umbrella in his hands.

"Same thing Waller offered me to kill you. The chance to be a person. The chance to have a life where I wasn't born into the shadows." Grant said with a sick smile before Hot Spot went off.

"Flash had you chasing a carrot on a stick, you mean - you don't know that?" Hot Spot yelled as he threw down his glass and glared at the blonde sitting next to him.

"I love this guy." Jericho said smirking as he sipped from his girlish martini like he was watching reality TV.

"You played yourself, man." Hot Spot continued.

"Bitch, I'm having a drink...I'm breathing fresh air. For two sweet seconds, I had hope." Grant answered.

"You had hope, huh? Hope don't stop the world from turning my brother." Hot Spot said quieter.

"What, your preaching?" Grant said with a scoff.

"It's coming back around for you, Grant. How many people have you killed man?" Hot Spot said with a serious face.

"...You don't ask anybody a question like that hot shot." Grant responded.

"You haven't ever gunned down any women, no kids?" Hot Spot asked.

"I don't kill women or children." Grant said simply.

"I do." Hot Spot said simply, gathering both Rocket and Ravager to look at him in both awe, fear, and revoltion.

"I was born with the devil's gift. It's a gift I hated most of my life. But the older I got, the stronger I got. So I started using it, to help people y'know? The more power and respect on the street I got the more firepower I got, like that shit went hand in hand. One was feeding the other. Nobody could tell me no." Hot Spot said before he started getting trapped in his own little world.

"Y'see I used to have this girl, and she'd pray for me. She gave me the strength and the hope to think that I could use my powers for good - and so I did. Nothing like that lasts though. I'm a demon who was in love with a witch - wasn't no way either of us could stay heroes forever." Hot Spot continued, letting the image of a pale black and red haired girl join his thoughts.

"God didn't give me this, so why the hell should he take it away?" Hot Spot continued, summoning a flame that danced like a person.

"I started setting fire to the buildings I was saving people from, whole civilians would burn to ashes in my arms without me thinking. I didn't know what to do and neither did she. Y'see, after a few years we had kids. We were too young, of course. Kids we had to provide for, and I didn't want my kids going on TV and seeing that their daddy was murdering people in his bare hands and didn't have anything say about it." Hot Spot said.

"After a while, Argent told me she was taking out kids somewhere else, somewhere safe - she told me she was leaving me. Y'see when I get mad, I - I don't know what I do." Hot Spot said in finality.

"Their tale is done." Hot Spot finished sadly as he placed a glass over the fiery person, the woman choking and spitting out like a flame without oxygen does.

Everyone stared at the boy they once thought was weak and useless. Voiceless at the tale of sorrow and death.

"...and the kids?" Rocket asked with false hope and a broken expression.

"...He killed them." Jericho answered with a wavering voice.

"...Own that shit. Own it." Jericho said softly, his voice steadily rising as Hot Spot looked up at him.

"What did you think was gonna happen, huh? What, that you were gonna have a happy family, and coach little leagues, and make car payments? Normals are sitting up higher, people like us, we don't get normal!" Jericho yelled at the boy before Rocket interrupted her.

"Why is it always a knife fight every single time you open your mouth?" Rocket yelled at the blonde.

"Y'know outside, you're amazing. But inside...you're ugly." Rocket whispered to the criminal.

"We all are. We all are! Except for him." Jericho said before he pointed at Mammoth who was still sitting in the back and had apparently snuck a fish out of the tank to put in his glass.

"He's the only person here who's pretty on the inside." Jericho finished proudly.

"Nah. I'm beautiful outside too." Mammoth said with a grin as Jericho chuckled at him.

And then suddenly, the entire room was filled with a dark aura because Kid Flash himself walked in and sat right in the middle of the group.

"...We don't want you here." Jericho said in a wavering voice.

"...Did you get to the part in that binder saying I was sleeping with him?" Kid Flash asked mainly to Grant.

"I've never been with a witch before, what's that like?...Apparently that's why the creatures chase him all the time, cause uh, the witch is scared of him." Grant explained to the group.

"...The only person I've ever cared about it trapped inside that monster." Kid Flash elaborated with just a hint of a sob in his voice.

"If I don't stop the witch, it's over. Everything is over. Everything." Kid Flash said before he ripped off the screen on his wrist and cracked it in half on the counter.

"You're free to go." He said simply.

Almost immediately, Jericho looked at his neck in the mirror to see if anything would happen. Rocket grabbed all eight of his empty cans of beer and halled ass out of the bar. And then slowly, Flash slid a pile of letters over to Grant.

"Your mom writes you every day - every single day." He said with a frown as Grant almost started crying.

Kid Flash grabbed his gun and got up to leave, but was halted by Grant standing up and punching him in the chest.

"You had these the whole time? You had letters from my momma the whole time?" Grant asked pitifully. Grant sneered at the smaller boy.

"I'm gonna get you there, and you're gonna end this. I'm gonna carry your ass if I have to. This shit right here's about to be a chapter in the bible. And everybody's gonna know what we did. And my mother is gonna know that her son is a goddamn hero. That her son didn't grow up to be another fucking disappointment, another piece of shit." Grant preached before he shoved his way past Kid Flash and toward the swirling machine in the sky. There was a moment of silence in the room.

"I'll come." Jericho said as he picked up his bat and followed after Grant.

"What? You douchebags got something better to do? C'mon." Jericho said as he urged the others to follow him.

"...Pussies." Jericho insulted, knowing it would be the last straw for Mammoth and Hot Spot to follow him.

[Read and Review! I really liked this scene a lot!]


	15. Visions

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story.]

The group walked towards the light in the sky like real suicide troopers marching into a World War. It only took about fifteen minutes before Punk Rocket caught up with them, joining the team after he crushed the last beer can in his hands.

"Don't worry dollface. I'll protect ya." Punk Rocket muttered to Jericho with a wink as Jericho laughed at the thought of him being the one needing a savior.

Eventually, the group settled behind a wall as they spied on their objective and devised a sort of plan.

"We gotta take out the big one first. Then we can get to the witch." Grant said as Flash nodded and remembered something.

"I left a big ass bomb charge down under that subway. It's a flooded tunnel, leads right underneath that building. Someone just needs to recover the charge and swim it under that thing's feet. We need to get in it's face and distract the hell out of that son of bitch so the swimmers can blow the bomb. That's how we take it out." Flash said quietly, already devising who did what in his head.

Later, as some of Flash's men got ready to go underwater, Mammoth appeared seemingly out of nowhere and growled lowly at the men.

"I'm going with you." He stated as the men stared at him in shock.

"We got this." One of the men said in response.

"I'm not asking permission. After my incident, I've been living underground. Y'all are just tourists." Mammoth said with a smile as he shoved past the men and dove under the murky water underneath.

Meanwhile in another part of the subway, the squad was readying both their weapons and their minds for the biggest fight they'd ever seen. While most were polishing or cocking their weapons, Rose Wilson was actually speaking to hers. It was quiet, barely a mumble.

"That sword right there is all Rosie's got left of her dad." Flash explained to the questioning glances headed her way.

"He gave it to her before he revealed he was a mercenary and yada, yada. She feels like Deathstroke the Terminator is a completely different person from her father, so she talks to the sword like he's listening." Flash said sadly before Rose jerkily slid the sword back into its sheath.

"Hey, well, you know what they say about the crazy ones." Rocket commented.

"...Huh?" Jericho asked as he looked for whoever was trying to get his attention, earning a chuckle from both Rocket and Grant.

Soon, the squad found themselves walking through another subway tunnel that was filled with black goo and wrecked tile.

"...You must really love this guy." Grant commented as he sneered at the wreckage and tried to avoid being touched by the goo.

"...I always thought love was bullshit, y'know? Something you read about in fairytales. Love isn't a real thing metahumans can feel." Kid Flash replied before he looked up to the ceiling and smiled sadly.

"...And then I met Elliot." he finished.

"You do what you gotta do speedster. I got your back." Grant said as he clapped the other boy on his shoulder.

"So," Grant said to Hot Spot as they climbed a staircase leading to the main subway channel.

"Are you gonna fight with us?" Grant asked as Hot Spot turned solemn.

"What if I lose control?" Hot Spot questioned.

"Then maybe we'll actually have a chance." Grant answered strongly.

The group found themselves face to face with the witch and all of his creation, and they immediately hid behind some pillars. Kid Flash took one look in the direction of the witch, and his resolve further strengthened.

"Hey, everyone can all this...trippy magic stuff, right?" Jericho asked in a daze with a wavering voice.

"Yeah, why?" Kid Flash asked in a concerned voice as Jericho smiled crazily.

"I'm off my meds." Jericho replied with an airy laugh and a shrug.

"Alright, I'm gonna draw out the big one, and my boys are gonna plant the bomb underneath him." Kid Flash said, looking out at the group one last time as everyone readied themselves for the inevitable. Suddenly, a deep, non human voice interrupted all of their thoughts.

"I've been waiting for you all night." Said the witch as he crackled with magic like a lightning rod.

"Step out of the shadows, I won't bite." He said with a large grin. Grant prayed he wouldn't have to deal with rhyming the entire fight.

Jericho turned to look at his pillar partner, Hot Spot, who was mouthing 'No.' over and over again and vehemently shaking his head at the blonde. Jericho just hummed and shrugged as he did what the witch asked and began to walk out to him. Thankfully, he was caught by Grant's arm and pulled onto the pillar where he and Kid Flash were. Grant rolled his eyes at his brother as he lowered Jericho's pistol from his hands.

"Why are you all here?" Came the voice yet again.

"Because the soldier led you? And all for Waller. Why do you serve those who cage you? I am your ally. And I know what you want, exactly what you want." Said the witch as he travelled into the minds of the squad and showed them visions of what they could have, if only to cripple them further.

All of the squad stood there dazed and happy for once in their lives. Seeing visions of things they'd only dreamed about, things they'd give anything to see come true.

But by far, Kid Flash's was the most painful and vivid.

"Hey," He heard a soothing, angelic voice whisper in his ear as he woke up from an adrenaline high in his own bed. He felt a soft hand turn his face upwards to look at the owner.

"Baby, it was just a nightmare." Elliot said to Wally with a soft voice and a kind smile, rubbing his soft fingers down Wally's cheeks to soothe him.

"It was just a bad dream. I'm here." Elliot said as he laid their foreheads together.

And suddenly, their imaginary dreams were shaken apart by an anguished yell.

"I can't change what I did, and neither can you!" screamed Hot Spot above his own vision, waking Kid Flash up with him.

"...He married me." Jericho said with a light giggle and a dreamy smile as he was still stuck in his daze.

"It's not real." Hot Spot urged, trying his best to wake everyone up.

"I killed The Bat." Grant said urgently.

"No, no you don't want that." Hot Spot said quickly.

"What? I...I want that." Jericho said back dazily.

"He's trying to play games with you, it's not real!" Hot Spot yelled again.

"He's right, it's not real." Kid Flash said in anguish to wake up the others.

"How long have you been able to see?" The Enchantress demanded as Hot Spot and the rest of the squad walked out to face the evil being before them.

"My whole life. You can't have them! These are my people right here!" Hot Spot yelled at the evil witch.

"But it is our time. The sun is setting and the magic arises. The metahumans are a sign of change." The Enchantress growled in his shaky, static like voice, not fazing even one member of the Suicide Squad set before him.

Suddenly, The Enchantress began speaking in another tongue, one that none of the metahumans could understand.

"Uh, wha?" Grant said as they all heard loud thumping coming towards them, signaling Incubus' arrival.

"...uh-oh." Jericho muttered with wide eyes.

"W-What is this?" Rocket said startled.

Before a second glance could be made, Incubus began destroying everything around the Suicide Squad, yelling the whole time.

[Read and review! I hope you enjoyed!]


	16. The Fall of Incubus

[I do not own Teen Titans, Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. Have some more angsty Isaiah.]

"We gotta get him in that corner, that's where the bomb will be!" Kid Flash yelled over the sound of Incubus destroying everything in sight. Hot Spot breathed in and out for a moment, readying himself.

"I'll do it, I'll get him there!" Hot Spot yelled back right before Incubus trapped Punk Rocket in between a wall and a large piece of rummage he'd kicked.

Incubus held up his hand to attack, but was swiftly cut short when Ravager appeared out of nowhere and sliced his hand clean off. She stood up proudly, only for Incubus to smirk at her and regrow his hand just as it was.

"I lost one family, I'm not going to lose another one!" Hot Spot yelled at Grant, who was very skeptical about the whole idea.

"Look, think it through, okay?" Grant said, finally caving.

"I got this. Let me show you what I really am." Hot Spot said lowly before he strode off towards Incubus.

"Over here!" Yelled Isaiah as he stood in front of Incubus, spurting hellish flames out of his hands. The flame was even brighter than the one the squad had seen before, and it roared even louder than the monster it was aimed at. Grant almost had to cover his eyes from the light it produced. Incubus finally did make it through the flames enough to kick Hot Spot back into an abandoned room for a moment.

As Hot Spot fell, Jericho, Grant, and Punk Rocket all charged at the spirit at once. Grant uselessly tried to shoot at the monster, only for it to kick him away. Rocket and Jericho both charged at him at the same time, but Incubus easily knocked them both back like flies with a slap of his hand.

From where Hot Spot had fallen, The Enchantress gave him one last vision of his family, only for him to become even more powerful and enraged at the sight. Hot Spot yelled a loud, angry roar as he was consumed in flames and completely transformed.

Where Hot Spot once was, towered a large monster just as big as Incubus himself. It was more like a skeleton than anything, and he was completely devoured by flames that licked off of his being.

"It's on, bitch!" Hot Spot yelled in his normal voice as, for once, Incubus actually looked concerned.

As Incubus shot out his wiry arms of destruction at Hot Spot, Hot Spot sent out flames of rage that easily consumed the attack before it even got close. As this happened, the entire squad could do nothing but stand and watch in awe of what Hot Spot was really capable of. When Hot Spot finally made it close enough to Incubus, he started to full out punch him over and over again, everywhere his fist hit Incubus' body caught onto more flames. Finally, Incubus starting fighting and punching back, but Hot Spot was easily holding his own against the demon.

"Hot Spot, drive him into the corner!" Yelled Kid Flash suddenly, watching in awe still as Hot Spot pushed the monster as if it were a wooden box.

Incubus started to fight back even more, only for Hot Spot to rip away some of his chest armor and lay on hand on Incubus' skin, melting it away like molten gold. Incubus himself started screaming as flames spurt out of his mouth from the heat, and Hot Spot could just barely hear the encouraging shouts of his friends from the side. But slowly, the fire that had once lit the beast was fading away, leaving a burnt shell of skeleton Hot Spot. Incubus grabbed him by the neck and painfully threw him onto the ground, the monster fading away and leaving behind a still fiery eyed Isaiah.

"Hot Spot, get clear, get out of there!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Blow it!" Hot Spot yelled right back. At least this way, he couldn't hurt anymore people. He wasn't going to try and fool himself into thinking he was going to see his wife or kids again. He had the devil's gift, and he knew exactly where he was going because of it.

"Now, GQ, now." Kid Flash said into his walky-talky, not caring for the way everyone looked at him with anguish.

"Isaiah!" Jericho cried as Kid Flash sealed the boy's fate. Suddenly, so many figments and fragmented memories came crashing back down on the blonde boy, and he let out broken tears as he screamed. He remembered smiles, sarcastic comments, hugs, fighting alongside him against criminals that would weep at their feet if they saw Jericho and Hot Spot now.

"Everybody get down!" Kid Flash yelled as everyone ducked, Punk Rocket having to grab Jericho by the waist and pull him just to rip his eyes away from the doomed man.

"Now you're screwed." Hot Spot said as he smiled and left Incubus confused.

Moments later, both Incubus and Hot Spot disappeared among an array of explosion and falling chunks of rock, leaving an enraged Jericho and a screaming Enchantress behind.

[sO I didn't mean to make this one chapter so long so I split it between Spot's death and the big fight. This is the first part, since the rest is already written it should be posted close to this one.]


	17. The Final Battle

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters that are mentioned in this story. This chapter is very long, oops.]

Jericho stood up, striding towards The Enchantress in fitful anger, the rest of the squad following him.

"You're next, motherfucker." Jericho screamed at the evil being who still stood powerful and proud.

"My spell is complete." The Enchantress said as if he'd won.

"Once you and your armies are gone my darkness will spread across this world and it will be mine to rule." The Enchantress said in a deep, scratchy voice.

Suddenly, the machine behind The Enchantress lit up with otherworldly energy and shot out, destroying the main Satellite of the U.S. Government. Soon, the machine had toppled entire buildings, destroyed lines and lines of armies, and sunken battleships stationed all over the world in mere seconds.

"So you got a move here, Flash?" Grant yelled over the noise to their apparent leader.

"We've gotta cut his heart out!" Kid Flash yelled back, gaining the attention of the witch as he whipped around and grinned excitedly at this new challenge.

And suddenly, the witch boy was everywhere all at once, appearing and disappearing in puffs of ash. He first sent Grant flying by kicking up his feet, and then made Punk Rocket kick Jericho right in the face as Rocket aimed for the witch. Ravager suddenly snuck up on the witch as he was busy with Rocket and cut the evil thing in half, only for the witch to disappear again with an evil chuckle of amusement.

"While we're fighting that thing's laying waste to the whole damn world!" Kid Flash yelled to the others over the noise and wind created by the machine that was bubbling with energy dangerously.

"Where is he?" Kid Flash commanded.

Suddenly a laugh was heard yet again and the boy was seen crouching low with a pair of his own weapons, two dual blades, right in front of the machine. The boy disappeared yet again, leaving everyone paranoidly jumping back and forth to see where he'd strike next.

Suddenly he reappeared right above Grant, but Grant turned just in time to block the witch's swords with his wrist gauntlets. Before anyone knew what was happening, The Enchantress was taking on both Ravager and Grant at the same time, and winning easily. The Enchantress finally kicked Grant hard enough to send him sprawling on the floor, though he still busy brawling with Ravager.

The boy disappeared in a cloud of smoke again, and was now ready to slice Jericho's head right off from his body, though the blonde ducked just in time.

As all of this excitement was going on, Mammoth crawled slowly out of the water with a low growl at the thing attacking his friends.

As The Enchantress was once again busy with Ravager, Jericho came up behind him and hit him over the back with his bat. The bat didn't do much damage, only making a weak, resonated sound and causing The Enchantress to turn in annoyance.

"Uh-oh. Uh, sorry." Jericho said as he shrugged his shoulders.

The Enchantress kicked the boy away with ease, sending him sprawling in the same place that Grant once was. Grant himself was now busy with The Enchantress, blocking and hitting and yet doing next to no damage to the spirit. The Enchantress seemed to have decided to take on both him and Kid Flash at the same time. The Enchantress disappeared yet again, and was now fighting with Ravager and her sword.

Punk Rocket picked up one of his blades, throwing it expertly at the witch only for him to disappear and leave Rocket babbling nervously. He appeared yet again and attacked Rocket head on with his blades, sending Rocket to the ground as Rocket blocked the dual swords with his own. Grant came up from behind and started shooting at The Enchantress' back, only for the bullets to ricochet off of the monster like pebbles. The Enchantress' blade was now only centimeters away from Rocket's face, and he was more than ready to split the ignorant man in two.

Before that could happen however, The Enchantress was grabbed by his ankles and flung against a wall by a now present Mammoth. Punk Rocket scrambled away as Mammoth picked the witch up again and threw him, only for him to disappear midair.

The Enchantress now stood looking like the eyes of the devil himself in front of the twirling machine, looking down at the squad how had gathered in front of him in a line.

"Enough!" He shouted, moving his hands and using his magic to yank away all of the squad's weapons as they gasped.

"Of all how have faced me, you have earned mercy. For the last time, join me, or die." The Enchantress said lowly as Kid Flash practically growled at the demon.

"...I'm not much of a joiner, but maybe we should." Jericho said as he looked in between Punk Rocket and Grant who both stared at him in betrayal.

"Hey. He's trying to take over the world." Grant reminded.

"So? What's the world ever done for us anyway, it hates us!" Jericho yelled in Grant's face as he started walking towards the mistic figure and his machine.

"Joey!" Grant yelled one last time, still stuck in disbelief.

"Hey witch boy? Uhm…" Jericho began as he approached the demonic figure, already losing his confidence in the face of the monster.

"I lost my puddin...but you can get him back, right?" Jericho asked with hope and desperation.

"I can, my dear, anything you want." The Enchantress replied lowly as he started to make his way towards Jericho.

"...You promise?" Jericho asked again.

"Yes, child. You need only bow and serve beneath my feet." The Enchantress answered with slight amusement, now right in front of the blonde villain.

"I like what you're selling witchy. There's just one...teeny problem." Jericho said as he dropped to his knees to bow.

"You messed with my friends!" Jericho yelled angrily as he grabbed onto one of Grant's swords that had dropped and sliced at The Enchantress' chest, ripping out his heart as he screamed in agony.

"His heart's out, we can end this!" Kid Flash yelled.

Kid Flash hurried to pull out a very complicated looking bomb from his backpack, his heart stopping as he silently prayed for a moment.

"Hey Mammoth!" He yelled as the large man growled in attention.

Mammoth grabbed the bomb from his hands and nodded in knowing.

"Jericho!" Grant yelled over the wind and noise before Jericho picked up his pistol and threw it toward Grant who caught it easily.

Mammoth threw the bomb with a loud roar, nobody noticing how The Enchantress was sticking his arm out, sending one last vision toward Grant.

"Grant please, why are you doing this?" Adeline said through tears. The vision made it look like Grant wasn't pointing at the bomb, but instead right in the middle of his own mother's forehead.

"The only way we can be together is if you don't pull the trigger. Grant, I love you. Please, don't do this." Adeline said.

Grant roared with anger one last time as The Enchantress screamed in defeat at how her vision was once again broken. Grant pulled the trigger on the pistol, his heart beating ten thousand miles per minute as the revolver turned from the label of 'SANE' and 'CRAZY' Jericho had on it. The bullet hit just as the bomb travelled into the machine, blowing the thing into bits and pieces as it scattered everywhere.

When the smoke finally cleared, there was no wind, no fire, only silence.

Punk Rocket scavenged under a table he'd landed near, reaching for a very expensive looking watch but grabbing the witch's heart instead.

"Let me join my brother…!" The witch said in a scratchy voice as Ravager raised her weapon.

"Rose, no!" Kid Flash yelled, stopping her just before she sliced into what used to be Kid Flash's lover.

"Give me that." Kid Flash said as he yanked the heart out of Rocket's indignant grasp.

"Bring Elliot back. You bring him back." Kid Flash said as he felt a sob rising in his throat and tightening his airway, holding the heart out in front of the witch threateningly.

"He's not coming back." The witch said simply.

"Bring him back! Bring him back, do you hear me? I'll crush this!" Kid Flash yelled as angry tears fell down his face.

Out of the corner of Grant's eyes, he could just barely make out Jericho hiccupping as he remembered once again what had happened to him.

"Go ahead. You don't have the balls." The witch said as he laughed evilly as and got inches from Wally's face.

Wally openly sobbed as he crushed the wretched thing in his hands, sand and dirt spilling from it as the witch screamed in agony. The witch fell on his back when he was done, finally dead. Wally openly cried, putting his hands over his face as his body rocked with painful sobs, not one of the criminals daring to insult him for it. Slowly, Wally finally stood up, walking away from the withered corpse of the witch.

"Hey, Flash." Grant called as he saw the corpse twitch for a moment. Kid Flash turned slowly, just in time to watch Elliot tear himself free of the dirt that covered him like a wrap.

"Elliot…!" Wally cried as he ran to the boy. Everywhere that the witch had demonic marking on his body, Elliot had bloody scratches and wounds. Mammoth tried his hardest not to feel bad about how he could see bruises from where he obviously threw the witch.

The couple wrapped their arms around each other like nooses, Elliot covering the other in desperate kisses.

"...I thought I killed you." Kid Flash said through his wavering, sobbing voice.

"I thought I killed you." Elliot said in return before they kissed like no tomorrow.

[I'm not stopping here, I'm planning on doing the resolution too. Until then, have this insanely long chapter.]


	18. Resolution

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story.]

As Wally and Elliot kissed and sobbed in each other's arms from all the relief, the Suicide Squad finally went their separate ways.

"If y'all don't mind, I've got a sewer to crawl back into." Mammoth interrupted rudely as he gave a backhanded wave and started walking away from the couple and their little team.

"Yeah and I've got some business to get back to back in Gotham." Grant said as he handed Jericho back his pistol.

"I'm gonna hotwire a car, need a ride?" Jericho asked with a smile.

"Your ass is not driving." Grant stated as he pointed a finger in Joey's face.

"Aw, why not?" Jericho teased right back.

Before any of them could make it out of the premises however, they were all interrupted by the haunting sound of the nanite screen as Amanda Waller walked out in front of them. The entire squad, including Elliot and Wally, stared at her in awe, frustration, and hatred.

"How are you not dead?" Grant said breathlessly as Amanda stood there stone faced, as if she wasn't face to face with hell just seconds before.

"C'mon, we just saved the world! A - A 'thank you' would be nice!" Jericho said in his childish tone.

"Thank you." Amanda said finally after rolling her eyes and sighing.

"You're welcome." Jericho replied with a smile as he bounced once on his heels.

"So, we did all of this and we don't get shit in return?" Grant said angrily.

"Ten years off your prison sentences." Amanda said simply as Mammoth growled and Punk Rocket laughed airily.

"Nah, nah that's not enough. I'm seeing my momma one last time. She's gonna know about this." Grant demanded.

"That can...be arranged." Waller said with a sigh as she admitted to herself that the criminals before her did deserve something.

"Any other requests?" She called loudly.

"Ooh - an espresso machine!" Said Jericho excitedly.

"Free TV." Chimed in Mammoth.

"Ten years off a triple life sentence? Darling I'm walking out of here a free man, or we're gonna start having some real fun." Rocket threatened as he got up close to Amanda.

"Why don't we have some fun?" She threatened right back, making Rocket regret his previous words just the smallest bit.

* * *

In about a week, things were back to how they normally were. Grant did eventually get to see his mother, who spurt on and on about how proud she was of him, for saving the world, for maturing, even for keeping on eye on his little brother after all these years. Jericho got his espresso machine, and the guards harassed him much less now. Mammoth got his TV as well. Waller definitely 'had some fun' with Punk Rocket, who was now locked up in the same hole the rest of the squad was, he was in permanent solitude however.

Jericho would often sit on his bed and drink his espresso while he read, which is what he was doing now. He was about halfway through the book when it happened.

A loud explosion was heard behind Jericho as he was filling his cup, and he turned around to see a huge hole being blown into the wall. He yelled, startled, as numerous men wearing black swat suits came barreling through the hole and shot every guard in the cell.

At this point, Jericho was curled up on his bed with his knees to his chest, wanting badly not to be shot today.

Instead, one of the many swat men approached the lock on his cage, sawing it open with a buzzsaw before another man kicked open the door. Slowly, the man walked in through the door and ripped off his mask, growling lowly and revealing a very familiar face.

"Puddin!" Jericho cried with real tears in his eyes as he jumped into the embrace of Red-X, wrapping his arms around his neck like the moment he let go Jason would be ripped away again. Jason wrapped his arms around Jericho's waist, covering Jericho's neck in kisses as he cried into his arms.

"Let's go home." Jason said finally.

[I'm still planning on writing the extra chapter(s)! I'm debating writing one or two. The first I will write will be Harley Quinn's file scene, and then I plan on maybe writing full timeline of how Jericho went from Teen Titans to brainwashed by Joker to a civilian to Red-X's significant other. Read and Review!]


	19. A Tortured Soul (Bonus Chapter)

[I do not own Teen Titans, The Suicide Squad, or any characters mentioned in this story. This is the scene where Harley is first introduced, when Waller is showing the files. I skipped some parts, but here it is anyway. I want to give some credit to XxPhoenix FlightxX for helping me figure out how exactly this scene worked.]

"Jericho." Amanda Waller said darkly as she slammed his paper onto the table where she was meeting with the leaders of the Pentagon. She was trying her hardest to sell her Task Force X into being legal, and to do so she needed to first explain who was on it.

"A five foot one American male, weighs 98 pounds, but can easily kick a seal's ass if he's up to it." Waller said as she recalled her run ins with the boy.

"According to his criminal record here, his latest charges are: armed robbery, motor vehicle theft, kidnapping, breaking and entering, and assaulting a police officer." Waller said as she read off of the record in her hands.

"Before he ran off and joined the circus, he was Joseph William Wilson - son of Deathstroke the Terminator, and esteemed Teen Titan. One day there was a riot in Arkham, he and a few other Titans were sent to investigate. When they got there, The Joker had readied a steel trap for Robin. Jericho sacrificed himself, he pushed Robin out of the way and The Joker caught and tortured poor Joey over here instead. Turned him absolutely looney." Waller said slowly.

Flashback to quite a few years ago, and the once kind hearted Teen Titan Jericho found himself strapped to a medical bed in Arkham Asylum. The Joker loomed over him, smiling away as Jericho nervously twitched.

"You know, this could be quite fun for the both of us. Y'see, Harley's gone on the fritz as of late, don't really know where she's been. So, maybe instead of waiting on my Harley Quinn," The Joker began as he circled Jericho and spun a crowbar in his hands.

"I can just make a new one." The Joker said as grinned wickedly at Jericho's trembling face.

"What are you gonna do, are you gonna kill me?" Jericho said nervously as he accepted his fate, staring down the crowbar that was so leisurely twirled.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna hurt ya - really, really bad." Joker said as he got centimeters from Jericho's face, letting his hot, stinking breath choke the blonde.

"You think so? Well I can take it." Jericho said as he bravely glared into the other man's eyes. He'd learned from experience that fake confidence went a really long way among some people.

"I wouldn't want you to break those perfect porcelain capped teeth," Joker said as he stuffed Jericho's mouth with the bed's belt for a gag.

"When the juice hits your brain." He finished, making twirling symbols around his own head that terrified Jericho beyond belief.

The Joker suddenly slammed the electroshock sensors on both sides of Jericho's head, Jericho suddenly losing all idea of reality as he was lost to the pain. He screamed and screeched in agony, suddenly hearing every single villain he'd ever possessed, and feeling every single hit that had ever been laid on him or any of the villains. He writhed in the agony, his brain feeling like it were on fire.

Jericho heard manic laughing, and he couldn't help but laugh himself. He tried so hard to distract himself, remember other things, but he couldn't. What was his father's name? Did he have a sister? When was his birthday?

Who on Earth was Joseph Wilson?

"Jericho essentially became The Joker's latest and greatest henchman, and many say he was even better than Harley Quinn herself. He killed without hesitation or qualm, and he reveled in the feeling of a cop's blood running down his arms." Amanda said as she cut off a piece of steak from her plate in the fancy restaurant.

"Eventually, the psychotic killer was more or less kidnapped by the infamous Red-X himself, now turned Red Hood as you all know. Red thought he was curing the boy, but really he was falling in love. No one knows why Red initially tried to cure the kid, but there are rumours that he succeeded for a short while. And then, Jericho was lost again to another type of madness - the madness that came with falling in love with a gangster." Amanda said as she swallowed some more of her dinner.

"They became the King and Queen of Gotham City. And God help anyone who disrespected the Queen. Eventually, Jericho was caught fleeing a nightclub with Red Hood, though Jericho was the only one who was taken in. There's a reason I've got him locked up in a hole that not even Red Hood can find." Amanda finished solemnly.

"Wait, wait, wait, isn't this-" One of the men said as he pointed at the picture on Jericho's record.

"-the same guy that mass murdered nineteen police officers when they tried to gun him down on eighty-eight?" The man said with a now very worried voice.

"You bet it is." Amanda said lowly as she bit into a piece of her steak once more.

"So you expect us to leave our national security in the hands of a cop killer, gangster, and diagnosed psychotic metahuman?" Another man said in doubt.

"Well it's not just him. There's the witch and the brit too." Amanda commented.

All three men at the table groaned at Amanda's plea, only to not realize what these metahumans were truly capable of.

[Read and review! I had fun writing this!]


End file.
